Dragonfire
by pielover222
Summary: a meteor crashes on earth! But, is it a meteor? Meet Dragonfire.. a new member. T, for mild cursing
1. Meteor Shower

**Mount Justice 23:32 EDT**

Robin's eyes scanned the sky, looking for the meteor shower the was supposedly going to appear. Lying on his back next to him, was Kid Flash, or Wally.

"uggh" he moaned. "Where is it?" Wally sat up. "And, why haven't you told anyone else, Dick?" he looked at him crossly.

"I did, they didn't seem interested." he shrugged. Just then, a streak came in and disappeared. "Ha! Here it is!" Dick pointed up. More streaked flashed across the night. Something didn't seem right,

"Look how close to Earth they are!" Wally noticed, too. They watched for a minute, and then decided to go back inside.

the T.V blared with something like football or other. Dick went into the kitchen for some refreshments. Kaldur was already in there. "Yo." he said.

Kaldur nodded in acknowledgement. "Does he always have to have the television so loud?" Dick asked, rummaging through the fridge for a pop. "It's not like he doesn't have super hearing already?" Kaldur just nodded again. (A/N: is Kaldur's character off?) "Aren't you quiet all of a sudden." He finally found a Coke, and pop the top. It fizzled out of the can, and he had to slurp it up before it dripped down the side. "God, i hate Wally." he mumbled. he stepped back into the gathering room to find that the news was now on.

"_Breaking news! The surprising meteor shower show results that it has been closer than in 35 years! the last time a meteor shower was this close, many broke into Earth's orbit and landing in Earth. Be careful!" _

His prediction was correct, Dick went to sit on the couch, but as he did, something blared in the training room. "Hey guys!" Kaldur's voice echoed through the door, "It's Batman."

The last in the room was Artemis, probably from her room. "yes?" she added bitterly. "You guys need to patrol."

"What? Why?" Wally asked through a mouthful of something.

"You must've heard about the meteors. Just make sure that they don't hit populated areas, if even they break orbit."They all groaned, but headed out anyway.

* * *

><p><strong>Patrol 00:01 EDT<strong>

Artemis scanned the sky, and the ground. Nothing. Why were they supposed to be out here. The meteors weren't even breaking orbit, so what was to worry?

She jumped a couple of more buildings, making sure to keep on the edge of the city. Jumping through the middle of the night seemed to make people look. Scanning the horizon, she could just see a black shadow jumping up and down. It was either Robin or Superboy. Wally traveled by land, along with Kaldur and miss Martian. Something in the sky caught her eye, a blazing fire streaking down. The shadow stopped, too.

it **was** coming to earth! They followed to mark its landing spot. Good lord it was in a field ways away.

Artemis stood at the edge of the clearing, along with the rest of YJ. _Oh my goodness!_ M'gahnn's voice sounded through their heads. It was landing. Artemis was counting down in her head. 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1. It crashed with a small earthquake. knocking them all off balance. "Let's go see it!" Wally sounded estatic, and he ran off with a soft _whoosh_.

they slowly followed."Guys?" wally sounded extremely worried. "I-it's not a meteor!"

* * *

><p><strong><em>I KNOW! short chapter, but i need feedback! how'd i do? oh, and yeah! i need villians... <em>**

**_Name:_**

**_power: _**

**_character: what they are like _**

**_weakness: they need a weakness_**

**_any other info:_**


	2. they meet

**_NOTE:_ thank you for the villian(s), he will come up eventually, i got to finish the intro first XD**

* * *

><p><strong>Crater (?): 00:31 EDT<strong>

Wally stared down the crater into the mist of dust that blocked his view. as it cleared, he could just barely make out a green dot blinking on and off. He waited for it to clear more, then exlaimed.

"Guys! I looks like an escape pod of some sorts!" he tried to back up, but slipped on the rubble. "Nice trip there Kid Mouth." Robin snorted, popping up next to him. Wally ujst ignored him and stared at the pod.

"Here anything inside there, Superboy?" M'gahnn asked. But, before he could answer the question, there was a loud pop. It sounded like machine moving. as they watched, horrified, a little robot came out of nowhere. it had and oval body, three pointed legs, out of the front and sides that had joint so they could bend. And, in the front was black with a red dot in the middle, apparently the eye.(A/N: if you played portal 2, it looks like the turrets) Plus, it flied! it let out ringlets of steam, and was off the ground. It landed on the top of the pod and screamed into it in another language.

There was a muffled answer from inside the pod. Before any one could get over their shock, the little thing pressed a couple buttons, and the top came flying off. It had to of gone fifty feet in the air! Luckily it landed on the other side, so they could go back to watching a figure come out of the pod. Artemis notched an arrow. it stood on the edge of the opening and looked at the robot. They had another conversation in their language. Suddenly, the little robot flashed a light in her eyes. Yes, it was a female alien. She stumbled back, and fell onto the crater, covering her eyes. "Come on! Your going to blind me sometime!" she struggled to stand up, covering her eyes with one hand.

"Sorry protocol." it plainly answered, in that robotic voice. It looked up at them and screamed, "unknown people, unknown people!" Super boy had to cover his ears. "Shut up!" the girl screamed. "Sorry." i looked like it fell asleep, because it turned back into and oval, it's eye disappeared, and it started to fall. just before it connected to the ground, she caught it, and shook her head. Then, she looked up to them, and waved. "Hi!" she said.

"Nice girl." Wally remarked, as she struggled to come up the crater. "Wait!" Artemis yelled harshly. The girl looked up, stunned. "Yes?" she asked. "Good or bad?" Wally's eyebrow shot up. "I am not really sure." she answered. "She means, why are you here at Earth?" Kaldur spoke up. "OH, i need the-err-" she looked at the robot and shook it. "Wake up! I need why i'm here." the robot turned on again, and finished Kaldur's question. "Request from her father was to find the Justice League straight away."

* * *

><p><strong>Mount Justice 02:32<strong>

"why do we need to come there?" Batman asked him. "She is asking for the Justice League." Kaldur answer smoothly. Batman grumbled, but said yes anyway. the t.v was blaring again, and Kaldur walked in to see, Conner next to the girl, who was intently watching it. "Wait, was is this?" she asked. "Television." Conner answered coldly. "Why are you being so mean to her?" Wally asked. Conner shrugged.

"_almost breaking news!-" _the reporter tried not to laugh at his joke, "_- meteor does land in Earth! Police are investigating now!_" The Alien's shoulders slumped. "Aw, i built that." she gave a little pout and stood up. "Oh, that's right, we need your name." Kaldur spoke up. "oh yeah. My English name would be Sarah Cross." Sarah rubbed the back of her head.

"Nice to meet you, Sarah! Where do you come from?" M'gahnn asked. "I come from Drachme." (ANOTHER A/N: if you like FMA BROHOOD, it sounds like drachma except without the -_a_ at the end) M'gahnn clapped her hands together. "That's so far away! You must be starving." and without waiting for an answer, she flew away to get some food. Sarah walked against the wall and sighed. Just then, they heard the small,

_recognized__._ they ran into the room, and the little robot was speaking to Batman. Batman nodded and looked towards Sarah. "You, come with me." and Sarah Followed the bat off ways. "So she's from Drachne?" the Flash asked, poking the robot. "Yes, she is." And, it puffed away. "Looks like he's angry with you, Flash." Green Arrow laughed under his breath.

* * *

><p><strong>Mount Justice 08:00<strong>

Sarah smiled at the reaction that she got. The team just figured out something awesome. She was going to be on the team! Now, why wouldn't that be awesome? She didn't know.

Through all the ruckus, Kaldur just smiled. "Welcome to the team." he shook her hand, and everyone else did, eventually, and grudgingly. "You better be able to fight." Artemis said.

"well, then let's found out, Artemis!" she answered her, smiling. "Fine, and she dragged her to a huge white floor. Sarah stood on one side, while Artemis on the other. "I'll go first." Artemis said notching an arrow. "Okay." And she prepared for the worst. the arrow came flying towards Sarah, but instead of dodging, Sarah put her arma up, and the arrow bounced harmlessly off.

To the team's surprise, she whispered, "My turn." and ran foward, pulling her arm back. Just before Sarah's fist connected with her face, Artemis ducked, sidestepping, but ended being tripped by her foot. landing on her back, she just stood back up, ready for more.

* * *

><p><strong>HOW DID SHE DO THAT :O, lol, and she is not a supergirl... I already know, but leave some questions :D, plus i need more villians, :(<strong>


	3. some explaining to do

hello! thank u to India cooper (Pretty sure thats the name :3) for 2 villians! i will use them soon, and to Miss Manipulation .. i' ll figure out a good weakness for you. :3... Plus, (Probably not) a disclaimer. Since i am on fanfiction, i do not own it... lol. i am trying to get the chapters longer, but i tend to lose concentration...

Sarah: well if would stop watching tv!

me: NO! the tv is my friend!

Artemis: Maybe she should watch MORE tv...

Sarah: Hey, when did you start hating me?

anyway... yeah, tv.

* * *

><p><strong>Mount Justice, 8:10 EDT<strong>

Artemis ran forwards and jumped kicked Sarah. She crossed her arms to block, and high kicked a retaliation. It went on like this for while, both of them just punching and kicking air.

Finally, Artemis managed to hook her arms up around Sarah's shoulders. Artemis was able to bring her to her knees, before the unexplainable happened, again.

Sarah's back started sprouting wings. Imagine bat wings, except with pointed joints that showed the bone, it more leathery like, and much, much bigger. They pushed Artemis off Sarah, and started to fold back into her back.

Sarah smiled mischievously. Wally's stammers broke their glares at each other. "Wha- How-Wings?" They were about to go again when Kaldur stepped in. "I say your pretty matched up, so why doesn't Sarah explain herself?"

* * *

><p><strong>Same place, 8:20 EDT<strong>

"Didn't I tell you? I'm a Drachmen." M'gahnn shrugged. "I know that. But they apparently don't." Sarah sighed. "Do you know the myths about dragons?" they all nodded. "Well, we are what humans made the myths about. Though, they left out how they helped humans win battles, not steal their princesses and such."

Wally piped up again. "Wait, so you're a huge beast?" Sarah giggled. "Only the few lucky men and women get to transform into their full dragon form." "So can you breathe fire and everything?" in a sarcastic tone.

"Actually, yes, I can." Everyone's eyes popped. "Can you show us." Sarah sighed again. She coughed, and a small flame licked her teeth. Then, she walked over to the middle of the room, and took a huge breathe. Blue flames shot out a couple centimeters from her mouth, and when she stopped breathing, it disappeared, with a _fwoosh_ and a small_ pop_.

M'gahnn clapped her hands together with glee. "That was awesome! I've heard of your people, but never met one before!" She spun around happily. "You guys are the most secret race there is!" the confused look on Sarah's laugh made her laugh. "Sorry. A little excited."

* * *

><p><strong>Mount Justice 8:30<strong>

Sarah sniffed the air. "Is that cookies?" M'gahnn looked shocked for a second. "Hello Megan!" she put her head on her forehead. "The cookies!" And, she went to go get them out of the oven. "How did you do that? That will probably be the best cookies yet, that she got them out before they started to burn!"

Sarah just rested a finger on her nose. "So we got a super hearing teammate, and a super smelling teammate." Robin declared.

_Recognizing Batman 02, Flash 04, Black Canary 05._

They all turned their heads toward the zeta beam. The black clad figure strolled out of the yellow light and into Mount justice followed by the red and yellow man and the bird woman. "So how's our newest superhero fairing?" he asked. "She can breathe fire!" said Wally, zipping out of the kitchen with a couple of cookies. "You can?" Flash asked. Grabbing one of Wally's cookies and taking a bite, she nodded.

"Can you show me?" She smiled, held up a finger, and when she finished chewing, she burped and the blue flames almost reached the felt of his costume. "Woah, nice." Sarah started to walk away, raising up her hand in farewell, when Batman stopped her. "You and Black Canary need to train." Sarah turned around and shrugged. Black Canary walked up to the white circle that she and Artemis fought before.

Shoving the rest of the cookie in her mouth, Sarah got on the area opposite of her. "Can I go first this time?" She asked, quickly covering her mouth so the last of the cookie didn't come out. "Sure."

Sarah ran forwards, pulling her right arm back for a punch, but right in the punching range, and Black Canary started to block the punch, she used the force of pulling back her arm, to put extra speed to her left kick. She dodged it just in time, before karate chopping Sarah's hip. Stumbling back a few feet, Sarah dodged a kick and a punch, before swooping her leg over to try and trip her. Canary saw that coming, so she jumped.

Sarah tried to move her leg quickly up to intercept her, but just ended up catapulting herself into a back hand spring, or half of one. A leg came out of nowhere, so Sarah put her arm up to block.

When Black Canary's ankle connected to her forearm, you could hear a loud _CRACK_! And Canary backed off. Everyone's eyes popped open, and Canary felt her ankle. Wincing slightly, she asked, "How did you break my ankle?" and put her foot down, as much as she could.

"Well, under this skin, is a layer of extremely hard scales, that can withstand most anything. But, if you hit them right, you can cut me or whatever." And for emphasis, she rubbed her arm a little bit, hard, and made the scales go through the skin.

"We'll continue later." Black Canary said, limping off. Sarah shyly smiled. "Sorry!" She called after her. Flash zoomed next to her, examining her, now back to normal, arm. "that's cool." he added in.

* * *

><p><strong>Same place, 13:00 EDT<strong>

Conner flipped through the channels of the t.v. There was nothing on. He just kept surfing, hoping he would find something. Once he went through them all at least twice, he shut the television off and headed for the kitchen.

Sarah was there, munching on one of M'gahnn's cookies, and staring off into space. Conner grabbed a cup, and filled it with tap water. Sipping the water, Conner waved a hand in front of Sarah's face. She snapped back into reality, and stared at him.

"Oh, Conner, right? Didn't see you there." Conner nodded to his name and took a long drink. "So you're really a 'secret race'?" Conner asked. Sarah snorted, and answered. "Secret? No. Lots of people know we exist, we just keep to ourselves most often."

"Why would you?" he quizzed. "My leader thinks we're better than every other race, wouldn't except help from any one outside our planet." Sarah shrugged. "That's kind of selfish." Finishing the cookie, Sarah answered.

"A lot selfish. He believes that everyone should, I guess, pay him for taking on the burden." Conner snorted this time. "What do your parents do?"

"My family is scientific family. Me and my parents are inventors, while my aunts and uncle are biology scientists, I guess you can say." "So, I am guessing you made the robot?" he asked as the little bot flew into the room, bounced across the counter, and into the other room. "Oh, Fran? Yeah, does what ever I tell him to. Though I still am working out some bugs."

"Like when he falls asleep out of nowhere?" Came Robin. Sarah just smiled. "I also invented the pod I came in, and this suit." She pointed to her black suit with white stripes that criss-crossed on it, that were raised up about an inch. Then to a white belt with the buckle that was a circle. It showed her athletic figure real well "That was 'design', not invent." Robin commented.

Sarah smiled again, and twisted the circle. The white turned into black, the knee length pants stretch down to her black army type boots. And a cowl came out like a hood and covered her whole head, hiding her hazelnut brown hair, bluish- gray eyes, and mouth. Then it connected to the front of the suit. She held up a, now gloved, finger. "Stealth mode." she stated.

Twisting the circle, it transformed into her regular outfit. "Awesome." Robin looked utterly shocked. "That can also be your costume." Kaldur walked in. "And, no tights." Conner added.

* * *

><p><strong>Same place, 15:30 EDT<strong>

Sarah walking into the gathering room, just when Wally smacked his hand on the table. "Your name!" he said. M'gahnn patted her temple again. "Hello Megan! What should it be?" they all sat in their thinking positions before Robin stated.

"She should have lizard in it!" Sarah thought. "not, lizard, but, dragon." she corrected him. "Should it just be dragon?" Artemis asked. "No." Every one answered her.

After a long while, Wally stretched. "Hey, can you shoot fire for us again?" Wally asked. "That's it!" Sarah practically yelled. "What?" everyone excitedly asked her. "Dragonfire!" Robin stood up, "I'll go put it in the database!" and hurried off.

* * *

><p>not much longer, huh... plz R&amp;R... who should i pair with Sarah? i don't want RobinXSarah, i know some of you are gonna try Roy, so, no not him either... i would be fine with KaldurXSarah, ConnerXSarah (Though M'gahnn wants him :3) and, yes, WallyXSarah... then you can pair the other characters :3...<p> 


	4. a bomb?

Just as Robin finished putting in her name, he got a video call, from batman. "You guys have a mission." Robin turned around and called to his teammates. "Mission!" They came running. He could sense Sarah's excitement as she trotted up. "You are going to do a recon. An old warehouse is having some suspicious activities, and it's more than just teenagers 'having fun'."

"So just recon?" Wally quizzed. "If intervention is needed then intervene, otherwise, just recon." they started to head out once Kaldur got the coordinates. they were almost out, when the beam stated

_Recognized, Speedy B-03_

"It's Red Arrow!" he practically yelled when the man in red walked into the mountain. "Speed-er- Red Arrow!" Robin Laughed. "How're you dude?" Wally asked. "I'm good. It's about a mission i picked up on." Giving them hive fives. "Where?" Kaldur asked. "An old-" but was interrupted.

"Warehouse?" Sarah asked, and Roy finally took notice of her. "Who're you?" he asked. "I am Dragonfire." She answered as-a-matter-of-factly, slightly bowing and placing a hand across her chest, with a smug look no doubt, for she hid her face. Spe- Red Arrow walked up to her and put his hand, smiling. "What dude, are you smiling?" Wally quizzed.

Roy's contorted back to his poker face as she grasped his hand and shook it. Robin shared a look with the speedster. "Anyway," Continued Roy. "It's not just suspicious activity. They are placing a bomb there." "Then let's go!" Miss Martian called.

* * *

><p><strong>Warehouse, 13:00 EDT<strong>

Sarah was just outside an open window. _'everyone in their places?'_ Kaldur asked over the mental connection. _'This feel's weird, but yes'_ Sarah sighed. _'Worried?'_ the martian asked. _'Yeah a little'_ Sarah answered. _'Don't worry beautiful, you'll do fine_._'_ Wally tried to pipe her up.

_'Robin how many?'_ Kaldur asked. _'a bunch, but three look like their leaders'_

_'move in'_ Sarah quietly slid through the window behind some old boxes. There were a lot of men. They were definitely guarding something. _'Sarah,You and Roy take care of the men. We'll go for the three on the end' _Sarah sighed, she didn't expect to get a big part on her first mission, but, still! _'Hey, when did you start bossing me around'_

_'Since you decided to go with the team'_ Kaldur was really calm. _'everyone in position-' 'again'_ Wally interrupted. _'yeah'_ came their answers. _'go'. _Sarah knocked the first man in the back of the head. he fell, and she placed him on the ground, but an arrow, knocked next guy out, blocking her from the third man. "Intruders!" he yelled, and fired a bullet into her chest. Sarah stumbled back a couple feet into a box.

She punched him in the face, an knocked him into the next guy. While bullets and arrows went flying, she knocked out another five. Kicked a sixth and slammed him to the floor. From across the room, The rest of the team were fighting these three teens.

ignoring them until the last man was down, Sarah turned to the bomb. Luckily it wasn't armed. She turned towards the team, and saw that they were not fairing well.

One was flying, using a box to protect him, and a lead pip to attack with. Miss Martian was fighting this young girl she probably had telekinesis, too, because pipes were bending and trying to wrap around her. Superboy was trying to help Robin with one that was really good at martial arts. Wally was hopping villians, while Artemis and Aqualad had the poor job with the flying man.

She ran up to help, so she went to help M'gahnn and snuck up behind the villain girl (Her back was turned.) She swung up a kick at her head, and it almost connected. A pipe came out of nowhere, wrapped around her ankle, and flung her forwards. "Damn." She muttered.

the pipe yanked itself off, and went for Robin, who wasn't looking. It almost connected with his face, but he bent backward to miss it. Sarah continued to try and help the martian. She aimed a punch, but had to duck to miss a box. M'gahnn threw a box at the other, but she just threw it back. It was kind of like a game of catch.

She could see that slowly that all their concentration was going to their little game. Sarah gave another punch, this time it hit, right in the face. "Yeah!" she cheered, but had to duck from the box. Red and green arrows were flying through the air. Making sure that the girl was unconscious, they went to help their friends. Sarah ran over to help Robin and Superboy.

The teen kicked, and Sarah blocked it. The boy winced, and punch, that she ducked under, and tried to grab his outstretched arm. She missed, and was hit by a kick from his other leg. Into another box, she tried to get up, but felt a searing pain. _'What the hell?'_ she felt around her back, and finally found a piece of wood. She pulled a good size splinted, downwards, out of her back, and stood up. The badguys were gone.

"How'd they disappear?" Wally shouted. They all shrugged, gathering around the bomb.

* * *

><p><strong>Warehouse 13:40<strong>

"Don't touch it." Roy mumbled to Wally, who's hand was slowly inching forwards. "I don't know this type of tech." Robin said. "Move over." Sarah pushed him aside. She rubbed her finger around a silver box that looked like the controls. It had no screws, but when she made a complete lap around the front, it fell off. The "cap" landed with a _Clank._

A concentrated face on her, she shoved her arm inside it. "Hey! Whoa!" Robin started to protest. "I know what it is." was her answer. After a bunch of sizzling, clanking, and pulling wires out, she whispered to robin, who was still close to her, trying to find out what type of bomb it was. He nodded, and jumped away. "Where's he going?" Wally wondered.

Eventually robin came back with a metal box, and held it out to her. "Conner." She grunted. "Hmm?" he asked. "You might wanna back up." worried, he backed up a couple feet. "A little farther." He started going back again, 'till his back was press against a cargo box. The others did, too, finally knowing what it was. Sarah squeezed both arms inside the box, and put her feet against the exterior.

With a loud grunt, Sarah yanked out the piece of Kryptonite that powered the bomb. Roy finally put his bow back into his quiver, and picked up a couple of stray arrows while she put it in the metal box, and, using her fire breathe, sealed it off. Robin carried it outside, towards Miss Martian's ship. Roy stopped. "See you guys i guess." Raising his hand in farewell, he ran off into the woods.

* * *

><p><strong>Mount Justice 14:14 <strong>

"Tell us how you knew." Wally whined. Sarah, rubbing her hand turned around and looked Wally straight in the eye. "Hold on for a second, geez!" She walked into the breifing room, and turned. "Are you going to tell us now?" Sarah nodded, and began. "Well, that is a common thing on my planet." "Bombs?" Wally asked.

"No, that kind of power. It is something that most Dranchmens are converting over too, since the huge supply of Kryptonite that landed there. A couple of scientists took it and electrically charged it, nobody else could build it. It helped our planet. But, someone else found out how to create it. They stole the blueprints and a good amount of kryptonite."

"Wouldn't they have security?" Robin asked. "Yes, there are people called the guardians, kind of like superheroes, but not that powerful. They were the 'security'." Sarah looked down. "What kind of powers do the Guardians have?" Artemis asked. "They are able to transform into their full dragon form." Sarah smirked.

"Wait, so they killed the Guardians." Sarah nodded, and looked at her feet. "Cold blood." Raising her hand to her forehead, Sarah shook her head and looked up. "They created the bombs and almost destroyed the whole world." Kaldur stepped up and put a hand on her shoulder. "How were you able to disable the bomb?" My parents created the bomb."

* * *

><p><strong>OMG, they created the bomb? twistie twistie! luv u guys, i don't think this story is this good, though... T_T<strong>

**Sarah: YEAH! You made me a terrorist!**

**Me: the DAUGHTER of terrorists**

**Sarah: I'LL BE FOREVER SHUNNED *foreever alone face***


	5. what happened?

HERE YOU GO XDD.. finally! i got the inspiration out of fighting shows, and people that miss home or something . ANyWAY it's not very long though... not a big inspiration...

* * *

><p>Sarah sat with her hands on her knees. <em>Why would I tell them that? <em>Wally literally hated her now. _"He just doesn't understand your planet."_ Came M'gahnn's thoughts in her head.

She tried to explain, but the three earthlings, they didn't really get it. Superboy-well, he was a clone- But, M'gahnn's seemed to know all about Dranchme. _Forget it, you hate me. I am on the opposite side of good._ Sarah didn't want to say it.

She looked away from M'gahnn, who was across the room, baking. "_Majority hated that government. You were doing right, even though your on the wrong side of the law there." _Sarah looked back at M'gahnn, who was staring at her now, her eyes dripping with sorrow and pity.

_I don't need any pity M, I was just doing what I was told._ she whispered her thoughts, and what surprised her the most was the answer. _"Sarah."_ It was Kaldur. _You linked us up? _She practically mind-yelled at M'gahnn. _"Yes, she did." _Robin told her simply. _Well… errhm…_ "Don't worry, I understand."

Kaldur slowly prompted her up with his hand. She stared at him like he was helping a convict. He pulled her gently into the gathering room, where a smiling Robin squeezed her around the waist (he's only like, halve her size XD), and mumbled something incoherent.

She gently pulled him off with a sad smile. Looking up quickly, Artemis held out a hand. "Truce." she stated, and Sarah laughed, gleefully taking her hand. Superboy just held out his hand in the same type of gesture.

Kaldur heard a slight humph from the kitchen. With that, Sarah started looking distraught again. "Don't worry, he can be real stubborn sometimes." Robin added. She gave a sharp a nod, and a half hearted smile.

Her soft curls bounced as she jumped over to the couch, making herself comfortable. "Hey, why don't I tell you about my home planet." Making it loud enough so Wally could hear her.

Robin sat down next to Sarah. Smiling, her prompting her to speak by poking her in the waist. She jerked back, and smiled. He smirked. Sitting up, Sarah began her story. "Well, Our king is a man by the name of Grady. He ruled with an.. Iron fist?… yeah. He would punish people who would rebel against him. And, every month, the people had to pay a fee.

"He abused his power, he would double the payment when he needed something, causing many to go broke and starve for days. If you didn't work, you weren't a citizen, and you could be treated any way he wanted you to.

"His favorite were the two scientists who created Kryptonite power. They did everything he wanted. They even killed someone with it." She quickly turned her head, trying to keep control of herself. " The people hated them, and when the blueprints were stolen, everyone was grateful, but couldn't show it. The person who actually was caught talking cheerfully of it was kidnapped and never seen again.

"My parents and I finished building the bomb, and started mapping out safe houses. The people would slowly hide in their, and wait to the bombing day. We were starting over. But, someone leaked the information. I was captured and tortured by the guardians to try and get my parents to stop their plans." Sarah closed eyes, and bowed her head.

Robin patted her back. "I escaped, and our plan was changed. We Started building a small pod that could escape the atmosphere without being detected. When the day came, I just ran, and didn't even look back. I had the toolbox my father gave me, and I was off." She closed her eyes harder, and sighed. "I don't even know if they're alive anymore."

* * *

><p>hehehe... i'm evil...<p>

Sarah: you made me ticklish .

Robin: hehehehe


	6. FWEEEEEELIIINGS?

**Well here's the next chapter! :D... Conner may get some feeeeeeelliiiiiinnnggggs... It's also rated T because of kissing, but it will never go past a Sexy make out session ;)...**

* * *

><p>Wally shoved (yet) another burger into his mouth, trying not to initiate a conversation with Sarah, who was sitting there, eating gingerly at a steak. She didn't even try to speak to him, just looked down into her food, poking at her broccoli.<p>

"Don't eat veggies?" robin asked, teleporting out of nowhere, yet again. Sarah quickly looked up startled that someone broke the silence. "Well, I, uhm, kind of, can't." She spit out nervously, stealing glances at him.

Robin, crossed his arms. "mm-hmm." he said, with a smirk. "Have your ever heard of a carnivore?" she asked rob. "Yeah, duh. T-rex, tiger, lion, jaguar, wolf-" "Yeah, I get it." she interrupted him, smiling gently.

"Well, that's what I am! Eating vegetables would totally fuck up my intestines" she added all bubbly, and it could make M'gahnn proud. Robin just disappeared and left the two to another uncomfortable silence. "So, you were tortured?" He finally managed to whispered.

"Huh- oh… yeah. Harsh, huh." She seemed taken aback, like, why are you choosing now to talk to me? "How bad was it?" he asked. She sighed, and put down her steak, which she was now taking good portions out of.

She started tracing her finger just above he belt. "I hate seeing the scars." she said. Once the "magic" outfit she was wearing was pants and a shirt, she showed him he stomach.

Wally gaped at it. _She's gotta six pa- wait. OMG look at those scars!_ "Oh my god, Sarah, those looked horrible." He was speaking a cruel truth. Deep, light scars criss-crossed all the way down her belly. Some went all the way across her stomach, while others just looked painfully stabbed.

What was most odd though, was that, they had an upward motion before cutting her. He, ever-so-painfully slowly, walked around the table, and ran a hand slowly across her stomach, tracing one of the scars.

She squirmed, and jerked back, snorting. He smirked, and then scorned remembering about her being a terrorist. "Wow, you are stubborn." she stated, shoving her shirt back down, and walking out of the room.

"Wait, what? Oh, come on! You can't always listen to Rob!" he complained, just as they walked in to the gathering room, where they all were, but Wally didn't notice. "Cooooooome ON! I am NOT stubborn!" she tried turning her around, but she just stood there, a sly smile on her face. "What? Oh… Crap."

* * *

><p>Robin watched Wally and batman's faces as one turned to anger, and another kind of frightened. Sneaking a dirty look so quickly, that even he barely saw, Sarah scooted over next to Robin.<p>

"How were you able to get him in trouble!" Artemis asked, clearly impressed. She mouthed the words of Batman's perfectly. "Pestering the new member Wally?" Artemis smiled, and Robin couldn't help smirking and mouthing Wally's whiny retort. "But- But she called me stubborn!"

The Flash crossed his arms, now towering over Wally. He looked at Sarah, who created the cutest pout ever just before the League fully faced her. It was so genuine looking, the he even had a hard time convincing himself it was an act.

"He's trying to frame me!" she said, with a very convincing voice. "WHY YOU!" and he flashed (XD) over to her, midpunch, when his hand phased through her head. Sarah Screeched, jumping back a good half a foot, and covered her nose.

Wally's nose was now bleeding along with Sarah's. "Woah." He mumbled, clenching and unclenching his fist. Sarah's face molded into anger with a glare that almost overran Batman's, and she let out a deep growl. You ever hear a lion's roar, well, lower it a couple of notes.

Even Conner took a wary step back. "What the hell?" she asked him aggressively, her voice now an octive lower then it should be. "Not my fault, I swear!" Wally answered quickly waving his hands in front of his face. She tested her nose, and turned around jogging in the direction of a bathroom.

* * *

><p>M'gahnn laughed nervously. Everyone looked at her with disbelief on their face. "How does she growl like that?" Artemis quizzed. Megan opened her mouth, but Uncle J'onn saved her. "The Dranchmens' have an extra voice box in the back of their throats, that enable them to roar, and give them a more powerful position." (Yeah, kind of dumb for Martian Manhunter, huh).<p>

"No, she went from pouty and sad, to Batman level." Artemis added. There was a clash from the bathroom, and a whoops. "I'll go see what crashed." Megan, quietly added. She floated over to the first bathroom, where she could feel anger and embarrassment. M'Gahnn quietly knocked on the door. "Do you need any help?" she politely asked. "What?-Oh, yeah sure." she mumbled, her voice slightly rising up to her normal tone.

She tesed the door. "It's locked." M'gahnn told Sarah. "Oh yeah hold on." M'gahnn heard a couple of feet slowly slip into a standing position, and the lock click. Megan slowly opened the door, inwards, and saw a couple bottles of shampoo on the floor along with the toothbrush basket.

It was a soap mess, and there were towels on the floor. M'gahnn quickly telepathically picked up the last couple of bottles and the toothbrush basket.

Smiling gently, she brought the towels from the kitchen, and started wiping up the floor (Telepathically of course!). "I-I'm so sorry!" Sarah cried, her voice now a half a note higher.

"Hey, no problem, accidents happen." M'gahnn quickly reassured her. Looking at her clothes, they were covered in soapy liquid. "We need to get you a new outfit though. Hold on!" she quickly added, floating back into the room. "Hey, Artemis, do you have any estra clothes?" she asked, ignoring the rest of the team, and the League at that.

"Uhm, yeah, why?" But they question was lost due to M'gahnn's squeal "She's gonna look so cute!" and she floated into the bathroom again. "I'll get you some clothes." She told Sarah before flying off.

Sarah was waiting politely when she got back into the bathroom. "Go change, I'll finish cleaning up." handing over her things. "Oh and Superboy!" M'gahnn called over her shoulder. "Yeah?" he replied. "I couldn't find a clean shirt of Artmeis's that would fit her, so I took one of yours."

She could her a soft grunt. Hopefully that was an appreciative one. When the door closed to her room, M'gahnn continued to clean up her mess.

* * *

><p>Conner sat down and turned on the t.v, waiting for Wally's little talk to finish. "Uhm, you sure this is okay?" he heard Sarah ask from the doorway. She had her arms up, as the huge shirt slipped around on her shoulders.<p>

The S on it ended mid drift, and the collar was a little big. He just grunted and looked back to the tv, turning it on, but he thought he could look at the tiny figure in his huge outfit forever. _What? Get a hold of yourself, you don't have human emotions!_ He argued to himself.

He snuck another quick look as he scanned the channels for something to watch. Sarah was sitting next to him, trying to keep the shirt on her shoulders. _NO!_ But a little thought in the corner of his head kept cropping up. _What if you did? _it asked him.

Conner finally settled for the news, which had a picture of a burly man with scars all over his face. He could just she Sarah lean into the t.v, eyes a little more wide. "_This man has been caught on security cameras stealing, robbing, and mugging! And yet the police still can not find him!"_ Sarah leaned back into the couch, closing he eyes and groaning.

"You know him?" Conner asked, looking at her fully. She just nodded. "But, he's nothing to worry about." Sarah reassured him. "He is horrible at his job." Conner looked back to the news, where the man's picture was in a corner, and they were now talking about some political issues. "What kind of job is it?" Conner asked her again. Slowly turning his head to look at her again. "He's a bounty hunter."

"To find you?" Conner asked. He didn't like the idea of someone looking for the shy girl they first met. _Well, not really shy anymore, she is wearing my shirt._ Conner thought, and a smile tugged at his lips. "What'cha thinking?" Sarah asked him, and he just grunted.

After what seemed like hours, Wally came stumbling into the room. He glared at Sarah, before it softening and glinting with laughter. His lips followed suit, and he finally spoke. "Nice job, newbie. You and I will be awesome friends." he patted her on the back, making the shirt slip to the right.

Conner felt the heat go to his face as it slipped lower than her shoulder just before she quickly pulled it back up again. "yes!" Wally whispered, turning and pumping the air. She slapped the back of his head.

"We need to get you some normal clothes." Conner said as he stood up, and walked out of the room.

* * *

><p><strong>DONE XDDD... wellp, hope you like it! It's coming... THE FEELINGS ARE COMING, THE FEELINGS ARE COMING<strong>

**Conner: Are not**

**me: Are too**

**Conner: Are not!**

**me: Ur just lucky Sarah's not in this after note XD**

**OH YEAH... WALY CAN PHASE THROUGH THING WHEN ANGRY XD... just in case you didn't know XD**


	7. i have no idea what to call this chapter

**Macy's (Two Days later) 13:00 EDT**

Robin-Dick- watched as Sarah sprinted across the store, a gleeful expression molded to her face. Wally was relaxing next to him, hands in his pockets, and a smirk on his face that was stuck there ever since they met on the street. He didn't bother hiding his identity to her as she frolicked through the endless racks of clothing. She had sniffed him out in the first minute they met, _literally_.

_ 1 hour ago..._

_Dick watched as Wally and Sarah rounded the corner of the block, Sarah wearing Wally's shirt now, since it clearly fit her better. He chose to sit on a bench and watch the passerbys on his day off. Wally told them that one of them was going to take her shopping for her own clothes, and none of the other team was available. Kaldur made his trip to Atlantis, Artemis and M'gahnn had a little girl's day thing, and Conner, he isn't much of a social bug._

_As they drew closer, Sarah flashed him a knowing smile, but continued walking. When Wally saw him and greeted him, "Hey dude!", Sarah seized her chance. _

_"You know him?" She asked Wally. _

_"Erhm... Yeah, we talk." Wally stumbled through his sentence. Sarah quickly sat down next to Dick before Wally could resume their trip to the store. Sarah politely held out her hand and introduced herself. "Hi, I'm Sarah!" he nodded, taking her hand, "You seem eager to be my friend." He replied. "Well, i'm new here, so i got to make some friends, and Wally is an awesome dude, any friend of his, is a friend of mine!" she blurted out in a fake, yet realistic bubbly tone. _

_"I'm Richard Grayson." he told her, smiling. "I would be happy to show a hottie like you around." Flashing his famous smile, and a quick smirk to Wally, who had begrudgingly sat down. "Now I do not take flirting from a kid three years younger then me." she plainly said. The 16- year old sat back, and crossed her arms, a smirk fitting perfectly on her face._

_He knew she had figured it out, but he wasn't giving her the satisfaction. "Likes and dislikes?" she asked him. "Nice, going in for the kill." Wally snickered from the other side of her. "I really like video games, computer games and such, and I like reading mysteries. I hate sour things and snakes." he answered her. "You?"_

_"I like video games, too." She said with a glance towards Wally, who gave her a thumbs up. "and ice cream, a lot. I hate bugs, they creep me out, and when people lie to me, slash, not tell me everything." She added with a smirk. "How did you know." He finally gave in with a sigh. Sarah just pointed to her nose and stood up. "To the store! You wanna come?" she turned towards him. _

_ENNNNNNNDDDDD XD back to present time..._

Sarah ran up to the two boys with a grin. "Found an outfit!" She told them. Wally gestured towards the Ladies' changing room. "Go show us." She ran towards the room, while the boys slowly followed. After a minute of waiting outside, Sarah stepped out, a new outfit on. "Like?" she asked, when neither of them did anything but stare. "Oh, what... Yeah. Perfect." Wally gave her the thumbs up. Dick just nodded in silent agreement.

She had on boot cut jeans, with little red hearts on the back pockets of them. They were a light blue, and the button was a nice silver. She had a white tank top on, that cut off, not to low. Over that was a leather jacket, a shiny black, and zippered open at middrift. She also had combat boots on, an army green. "alright, i know my sizes, so we wont have to visit over here again." Sarah mumbled through the door, which she was now behind, changing back into Artemis's spare jeans and Wally's shirt.

Then, they continued on their little journey through Macy's

* * *

><p><strong>Mount Justice 16:45 EDT<strong>

Artemis faintly heard the zeta beam announce someone arrivals.

_Recognizing, Robin B-01, Kid Flash B-02, Dragonfire B-08_

It followed with laughter. She walked into the gathering room to see Wally on the floor, laughing his ass off. "What's a matter Baywatch?" She asked, noticing Robin even laughing at the unknown joke. "What's so funny?" She rephrased the question. Sarah turned around and told her the joke.

Soon, Artemis was laying across the end of the couch, tearing up from laughing so hard. Sarah had a million dollar smile on her face. Just then, Robin's phone vibrated. Still laughing, he checked the text. "Hey, you-know-who is asking if you wanna have dinner, which is really odd." he added in. "Voldemort?" Wally asked, recovering from his little fit. "No not Voldemort smart-ass." Robin swore, causing a gasp from the two friends of his. "Oh, my, god. Bird boy cursed!" Wally screamed, clearly over reacting.

"I'm telling him that Sarah's coming too." he told them. "Yay!" she laughed, throwing her hands into the air celebratory. Robin stood up. "To home!" he cheered, and started towards the beam with Wally at his side. Sarah happily followed, skipping.

Artemis was left there, the most confused look on her face, until Kaldur stepped in. "I have the funniest joke." She told him, and gestured for him to sit down.

* * *

><p><strong>Wayne Manor 16:59 EDT<strong>

Wally watched as Sarah's face grew redder and redder yet. "I shouldn't of said anything." She whispered putting her hand over her face. She slowly slid off the couch, and onto the floor, landing with a thump. "Hey, you didn't know what was going to happen. I thought we were going too be a Harry Potter gang." She looked at him through her fingers, disbelief pouring into her eyes.

"You know! The one who cracks jokes, with tons of family," pointing to himself. "The bookworm who hates risking things, but will save our asses when necessary," pointing to her. "And the calm, modest, sensible one who's parents ... Yeah." He caught himself with a half-ass point towards the kitchen where Dick was now getting chewed out by Bruce. "What do you-Ohh." with a sad expression.

it quickly left and turned into an annoyed expression. "I am not a bookworm!" Putting a hand to her chest and huffing.

Dick finally stepped out, face trying to be serious, but a grin was too noticeable. Followed by him, was Mr. Wayne, a grim expression painted there. Immediately, Sarah stood up, blabbering out how she was sorry, if he wanted her to leave, she wouldn't tell anybody, and she could just stepped out and would be gone, but he held up a hand.

Stopping quickly, she ran a hand through her hair, smiling nervously. "Your fine, Dick needs another friend anyway." the smallest of smiles playing with his lips. "Yeah-ha! The Harry Potter gang is now together!" Wally yelled, standing up on the couch, fist pumping the air.

"You better not call us that in public." They said at the same time, causing smirks. "Why not?" he asked, dropping his arms, a pout on his face. "Because." they did it again, causing some laughter.

* * *

><p><strong>ALRIGHTY, i thought, since that it took so long to get the (1..2..3..4..) 5th or 6th? chapter out, that i would bring out the next couple chapters... yeah.. I'M FEELING LONELY! R&amp;R! You guys haven't reviewed, it makes me feel like you aren't reading it anymore.. :(<strong>


	8. cheeetah

**Mount Justice, (Next day) 6:15 EDT**

Kaldur waited patiently for Sarah as it was her first day officially training. He would usually scold the others, but she was new, and it took a little while to figure out how to juggle two lives in between each other. He stood there for another minutes, and finally heard soft, quick footsteps running down the hall. He was expecting her a couple seconds, but her feet were light, too light for any other than the teams' (except for Rob!), and she appeared right then and there.

"Sorry, sorry!" my alarm was going off for like five minutes." Sarah moaned, rubbing the rest of the sleep out of those gray blue orbs. "No problem, it takes a little while to get used to balancing sleep and your life with everything else." he raised his hand, and beckoned, started training. "We'll start with the basics." he told, and reached for his weapons.

(SKIPPING, because i didn't how to show the training dramaticness XD... still working on my writing)

**12:56 EDT**

Kaldur' was sweating horribly after the training, and washed his face off in the bathroom sink. Closing his eyes, he heard the Zeta beam announce Batman's arrival.

_Batman?_ he thought, and quickly turned off the sink, hustling through the hallway, and getting to the senior heroes. They were already talking to Sarah and the rest of the team, Superboy a little back, his arms crossed as usual. "Yes?" he asked the Justice League, walking up to Batman. He nodded to Aquaman. "My king." he stated, nodding his head. The Atlanticean returned the nodd with a small smile.

"First off, how'd training go?" Batman asked. "Fairly well, a little rocky as most are, but a well fighter. But, i did notice something." He added, copying the Dark Knight's hushed tone. "Hmm?" he probed.

"It was, that she was stealthy, without trying." He decided to eleborate at his king's confused looks. "I mean, she was literally running full speed down the hall, and i could only hear her feet when she was at the entrance." Batman held his poker face, but you could sense that he was intrigued. But, Aquaman wasn't so subtle. His eyebrows raised up and his lips parted a little, as if he had something to share but didn't, causing suspicious looks from Superman.

"Give her a little bit of Robin's job. We need to test her, keep Robin at the ready though." He sounded reluctant, but it was true. Kaldur nodded, as he swooshed his cape and turned back to the team. "You have a mission." "Finally!" Wally cheered, raising his his arms up.

* * *

><p><strong>island, uncharted, Gulf of Mexico 21:00 EDT<strong>

Robin grunted in his spot behind a bush. Sarah was currently inside the building, scouting. Kaldur had pulled him aside before the mission and explained, but he was holding back information. _Hmmph._ he thought, and Sarah sighed. _Leader says so... wow i just turned that into a proper noun. _Wally snorted through their thoughts. _Yah sure did, S._ He could feel Sarah's sigh. _Whatever. _

_We just have boxes, but i don't want to-oh-wait. Those three from the warehouse! I'll try and get closer... Leader._ Sarah clearly hesitated, She probably didn't feel comfortable with the ninja routine.

_Go in, everyone else get closer._ Robin silently hopped up to the trees and got closer to what seemed like a giant cabin. _Alright, the flying one, Acrobat, pssshhhh, i'm better at naming... anyway the girl, uhm, Miss Manipulation, copier much? and the smaller one, Houdini. Yeah right._

Robin snorted to the comments that came after each villain. Only he and Batman, well, really only him, would insult and laugh at a villain. This girl was odd, and that was official. _there are no bombs here,_ she continued, relief flooding through her thoughts. _But they are planning something._ Robin watched as a small light flickered in the corner of one window. _The door's opening, uhmmmmm, oh god Cheetah? _Robin's heart sped up, and his eyes widened.

_Seriously?_ Wally asked. _Pretty sure, hiding behind something so i can't-OOPH_. Sarah cut off her sentence. There was a loud crash from inside the cabin._ Go in! _Kaldur yelled. Robin leaped from the building to the window. He entered into a gigantic room where Sarah was currently roundhouse kicking Cheetah.

He could hear the rest of the team fighting in probably another gigantic room downstairs. Robin jumped and kicked at Cheetah, only to be blocked by Sarah's body. Sarah twisted out of the way so she didn't crush him, and they both landed with their feet against the wall.

Jumping at the same time, Sarah pulled back her fist, while robin turned into a kicking position. Cheetah was able to dodge Sarah's punch, but got a face full of foot. Robin cackled as she stumbled backwards. Sarah jumped and punched again, this time hitting her chest, where she slammed into the wall. But, she still got up, and sarah threw another punch. It connected with a small crack, but the villain was still conscious and fighting.

She grabbed sarah's wrist, and flung her over her head, into the opposite wall. Robin kicked cheetah into the wall next to Sarah, and Sarah knocked her out with an aggressive bump on the head. _Guys we need to retreat._ Kaldur's voice was worried and panicked. _What, why? We almost have Cheetah!_ Sarah whined. _Yeah, but some top class villains are starting to come up, literally._ Robin tuned his ears to the basement and heard some gibberish talking, and a cackle, but thankfully not Joker's. _Wow, ok._ was all he say.

Cheetah was getting back up, and someone very big was coming up the stairs. Plus, the rest of the team was already on the samll patch of lawn that separated it from the woods, battling unknown enemies. "let's go." he told her, and Sarah nodded. So, they quickly jumped out the window and into the trees.

* * *

><p><strong>Mount Justice 3:00 EDT<strong>

Sarah swayed a little bit as she tried to stay focused on the conversation at hand. She was soo tired, and they were stuck explaining why they cut the mission short. Rubbing her eyes hard, she tried to focus on the Bat, but (hehe) he kept darting in and out of focus. She faintly heard someone's voice go "We should let Sarah sleep, she had a long day." Closing her eyes, she nodded, and stumbled towards her room.

* * *

><p><strong>DONE! well, i have a lot of notes, but i guess i'll just say that nobody uses Cheetah anymore, so i thought "Why not?" yup! REVIEW<strong>


	9. don't stare

HEY HEY HEY... it's mEEEEEE, i found TWO MORE VILLAINS! thank you to the girl (can't ... remember... name) who gave me Hades and Persephone, i found them.. hope your still reading XD!

* * *

><p>Sarah woke up quickly to her comm-link buzzing.<p>

_"Sarah... Do you copy?"_ Kaldur's calm tone sounded through it, a little static, but okay. "Yeah, why?" She asked, confused at why he would use the communicators instead of just walking up to the room. _"We need you down at 5th Boulevard for a robbery down in Central City."_ Her head was whirring. Looking at the clock, she realized it was 10:00 am in the morning. "I was passed out, dang... Yeah I'll be there, give me a few." And she put down the comm to change into a less, smelly, outfit.

* * *

><p><strong>5th Boulevard, 10:00 EDT<strong>

Robin jumped and kicked at the female robber, but was thrown off, by yet another blast of, some, music wave. They had left Sarah in bed, since, one, she refused to wake up, and two, anyone who would touch her, got a face full of sleeping fist. A couple songs would of fit perfectly in this situation, but he couldn't let him self be distracted.

Superboy, Kaldur, and Artemis were attacking a tall, lean robber, clearly trained, from the defined muscles. He never said a word. The girl, on the other hand, while he, M'Gahnn and Wally continued to miss strikes at her, she would crack some, pretty stupid, jokes, even for him.

"Haha, missed again, boy slumber." a confused look on his face, she kicked, only to be blocked by his wrist. He grabbed it, and flipped her into a garbage can. closing the lid, and holding it down, he was surprised to watch the top explode off it's hinges. He quickly dodged the top, only to have a red-ish beam brush his ear.

Wally sped over, picking her up, spinning her and releasing her, to fly across the street. The girl twisted in mid air, and landed with a small thump, her silver bangs falling perfectly over her left eye. "Is that the best you can do?" she asked as she dodged a flying box, and giggled. "You know I always had a thing for redheads." she told Wally, in a very seductive tone, red eyes closing the tiniest bit. Wally stumbled on his punch, red in the face, and the little missy slammed him into a wall, upside down.

Suddenly, a black figure slammed the robber on her back. Jumping off, the figure quickly spun to miss another red beam from the girl. Sarah gracefully landed next to Robin, "Sorry about passing out last night." she whispered before they had to jump out of the way of a music wave, the ground just under them, cracked up and split.

Turning to the male, she teased. "Don't like me touching your sweet little girlfriend?" she asked him, batting her eyes, and a pout. "Uhhh..."his electric blue eyes widening, he lost position just long enough for Superboy to punch him in the face. "Nice, beat them at their own game." he congratulated her. "Hades!" the girl screeched, and turned towards Superboy and Sarah, anger flooding in her eyes. "Hades, huh." Sarah mumbled, loud enough for her to hear. "Well, he doesn't look dead, should i help him?" she rolled "Hades" onto his back, brushing his brown hair away from his eye, and evilly grinned up at the girl. She whipped out a book, and yelled unknown words.

Suddenly, a red light gleamed and the earth shot jagged rocks at S. Jumping out of the way, and pulling Hades with her, she used his body as a shield. The girl clearly needed an escape, she wasn't going to win this battle. She whispered a couple more words, and in a poof of red smoke, they both disappeared.

* * *

><p><strong>Mount Justice 13:40 EDT<strong>

Conner watched as Wally paced back an forth across the room. "There's always a scientific explaination!" he told nobody in particular. "Listen, dude, that was magic, and you better believe it." Sarah said through a bite of steak. "Oh, and the way she seduced me? Was that magic?" Sarah snorted, alomst choking on steak, as she held up a finger.

"No, you were just stupid enough to believe what she said." she bluntly told him, snickering. Robin's signature cackle erupted from the other room, "And got your ass kicked!" Kaldur was clearly in thinking mode also, due to their puzzling experience. "Hey, at least they left the money." Artemis told them, ripping her eyes off a book for a couple of seconds.

He just shrugged, and went to sit on the couch. He reached for the remote, but it wasn't where it was supposed to be. Over Wally's rant of how light particles and mirrors would work, he shouted "Where's the remote?" Wally stopped and turned around confused and angry at his interruption. "It's not there." He told them pointing to the coffee table, and standing up. He started to lift cushions when he realized the note on the table. "Errhm." he squinted at the index card. "Can't read?" Sarah quizzed. He nodded. "G-gnomes never said it was useful." he told them.

A lean hand plucked it out of his grasp. "Lemme see." Artemis told him. After she finished reading, Artemis turned the card back and forth. "it's just a noted from an anonymous writer, who's reminding themselves that the remote is broken." she stated. "I wonder who used the remote?" Sarah asked.

Artemis shrugged along with Conner. "Hey, why don't we take Conner out into the city. Give him a chance to see the world without having to be fighting some villain." Sarah suggested. Megan clapped her hands and squealed with glee. "Perfect!" she squealed again. "I'm fine with it." Wally pointed out through a mouthful of cookies.

"Okay." Artemis grumbled from the other side of the room, and Kaldur agreed in his usual formal fashion. "Rob?" Both of them asked him. "What happened to the secret identity thing?" He asked back. Wally's shoulder's dropped. "Either way, Conner needs a last name." Sarah told them all. "Want to?" Megan asked. "But, that's like naming a puppy, he can choose if he wants to himself." Sarah gestured towards him. "Uhmm, i'm not sure. You do it." Sarah shook her head before a smirk appeared on her lips.

"Kent." she told him. "Oh, like Kent Neslon! Right?" Wally's goofy grin settled across his face. "Riiiiiiiiight." he exaggerated. "Now, a civvie outfit." Sarah continued. Conner slid off his shirt, and flipped it inside out. "Will this be fine?" he asked. "Fine with me." Megan told him. "Yeah! And, conventiant, too!" Sarah dropped the plate in the sink with a clang, and walked out of the room.

As she walked, her feet barely made noise as they connected with the ground, weird for someone who could throw a punch and knock them out in a single blow.

Megan had officially chosen an outfit when Sarah trotted out in a black hoodie, a little too big, and loose dark blue pants. Her sneakers were a light yellow, and to finish off the touch, she had a baseball cap on, another black. Hair out of her bun, she completed her little trip across the room. Megan clapped her hands together.

"You look so cute!" she told her, "Thanks," she mumbled, and turned around to robin, "You comin'?" she asked him, and he shook his head. "Patrol." He told them. Sarah shrugged and turned back to the team. Let's go!" she cheered them on.

* * *

><p><strong>Happy Harbor Mall, 14:50 EDT<strong>

Wally entered the double sliding doors, followed quickly by Sarah. The whole team, except for Rob, trickled in soon after. "So where, do you want to go first?" Artemis asked them. "Restaurant!" Wally cheered. "clothes shopping!" Megan soon chimed in. With a grin, Sarah crossed her arms. "Video games." she told them firmly. "But, then we should look at the remotes they have, we do need another one." She released her arms to gesture it out.

Conner agreed with a grunt. "We'll do all of this, but where first?" Kaldur negotiated. Sarah nodded. "Well, I actually am kind of hungry for lunch." Megan admitted. "Yeah me too." Artemis agreed. "Three!" Sarah chimed. Kaldur nodded. "Then it's settled." he said.

They placed in their orders, and two appetizers at the restaurant, and handed up the menus to the waiter. When, Sarah went up to give it to him, she gave little pout. "And I've been exsersizing (I can't spell today!) all day and am _starving!_" she told him. The waiter kind of looked in a trance. "They'll be out quickly." he told them, and walked away, banging his foot on the corner of a booth, yet kept walking.

Wally, high-fived her over the table. "Ni-ice." he said, laughing. "Too, bad Rob isn't here, her would've been, like... Well, I'm not sure, but he can usually get girls to do things for him too." Artemis smirked, "Well, I'm amazed!" she told Sarah, ignoring Wally. "well, i don't like it." Kaldur admitted on the other side of the table. "What, Kaldur?" Megan asked. "This _seducing_." he told them, clearly disgusted. "Well, i am starving for one, and it was clearly obvious that he was staring at my chest." Sarah pointed out. "I had nothing to do with that 'trance'," Air quotes. "he was in."

"How do you know?" Conner asked, defenses clearly up. "Never made eye contact, and i have a, good, amount of cleavage." Sarah blushed a little, smiling. She had discarded her sweatshirt, to reveal a light yellow v-neck, that the sleeves went halfway down her upper arms, hugging the muscles nicely. It was hot, but not slutty.

A couple of minutes of unusual silence, their food came. Wally, wolfed down his double burgers and an appetizer, while Sarah munched on her medium-rare steak. Conner also had a burger, though only one, and Megan and Artemis had salads. Kaldur was eating a few pieces of sushi. They all shared an appetizer of mozzarella sticks.

"Anything else?" The waiter asked, and Wally noticed this time that he didn't make "eye" contact with Sarah, though he would look at all the consumers. When his eyes flitted over Superboy, he sent him a _You-better-not-stare-again-or-i'll-kill-you _glare. The waiter apparently saw that, because the waiter started sweating a little and never even looked Sarah again.

They paid, and it was Megan's turn. They grudgingly headed through store through store, looking at skirts and shirts. Every now and again, megan would turn on Sarah, and force her to try on some.

Exhibit A, Megan had found a shirt that she thought was cute. A nice little t-shirt that had love across it in big letters. It was a light pink, and she had found a blood red pair of tights, and was now looking through the skirts to find a match.

* * *

><p>Artemis was turned away from Megan, and having a nice little chat with Sar about flip flops, and how convenient they were. "Well, they <em>can<em> be used in Winter, but your feet would probably-" but she was interrupted by Megan stepping in the middle. "Try this!" she squealed, and the boys, who were on the other side of the store, checking out the guys' section, trotted over.

"Megs I'm not a big skirt person." She would smile apologetically, but Megan would just shove the clothes in her arms. Sarah sighed, and dragged herself into the changing room. There was the familiar rusting of the small plastic stickers that tell you the size, and the door opened. Megan squealed while Sarah sighed. "Come on! Show them!" sighing again, Sarah was dragged out of the dressing room. She looked pretty good. The skirt was light pink too, a perfect match to the shirt, and layered inside, so it poofed out a little.

It was a short skirt and the tights saved her from leg exposure. "Soooooo?" Megan turned toward the boys. They just stared, and Wally gave a feeble thumbs-up. Megan turned towards Artemis, sadly. "That just means they _really _like it." She reassured Megan.

Smiling, Megan shoved Sarah back into the dressing room, "You're getting it." she demanded, and they were soon out of there, a paid outfit for Sarah. "Can i go now?" She asked everybody weakly. "Yeah, i think you deserve to go." Kaldur agreed, and Sarah happily led them upstairs.

* * *

><p><strong>OH my, i've given Sarah nick names for Arty &amp; Megan, and her to best friends ... S- Rob and Wally, and Sar- Arty And Megan.<strong>

**Sarah also has nicknames like Megs, but it'll come up. This was my longest yet! :D 3 u**


	10. whoopahh

**Gamestop, 15:00 EDT**

Roy was examining a new game when the familiar tinkling of a bell sounded new arrivals. It followed with a familiar laugh, with a lighter, more sweet laugh. He turned his head slightly to see Wally enter the store in his noisy fashion. Sarah was next to him, gripping her stomach. Megan and Artemis were right behind them, and soon Superboy and Kaldur.

"Hey, look who it is!" Wally exclaimed, slapping him on the back. "Hey." He greeted, throwing him into a playful head lock. Sarah had ventured over to the new X-box games that came out, along with the copy archer. They were having a chat, and his eyes couldn't help but stare at the black hoodie around her waist. "Duuude, she's my frieeeend." Wally complained, slapping him on the cheek when he saw where he was staring.

"I know." He sighed. Turning back to the shelves, he picked out an old Gameboy game. "God, i can't believe they still have these for sale." he mumbled to Wally, who nodded. "Yo, West!" Sarah chimed from across the room. "Hmm?" he asked. "Do you think it would be better to wear flip flops or sneakers in the summer?" She questioned. "Wow, S, good one." he told her.

Shoving his hands in his pockets he replied smoothly. "Depends, what are you going to do?" there was another short burst of chatting between the two girls. "Just, walking through the mall."

Wally looked towards him for support. "Well, you gotta consider style." He told the pair. Sarah fully turned around, confusion, disbelief, and a smile on her face. "Good point." She told him, crossing her arms. "of course it is, _S_." he teased. "Ahhh hell noo, you don't get to call me that." pointing at him accusingly. "Why not." he pouted. "Nobody who stares at my _ass _for a whole minute gets to call me that." Sarah added snarkily.

Artemis snickered from behind a copy of Halo. he glanced over towards the pair of Kaldur and Conner to see Kaldur inspecting a Wii game, and Conner glaring back at him menacingly. He let out a low whistle that Wally caught. He looked back, too, and giggled, very manly. "You should've seen him when the waiter checked her out." He told her. Roy laughed.

"Why don't I tag along for the rest of your mall adventure?" he half-asked, half-told Wally. "Naahh, dude, we're just getting a remote for the t.v, some one broke it." He could feel his face redden, he had taken a sidetrip into the mountain, to see if his former teammates were there. They weren't.

So, he decided to relax a little bit before returning to the cruel, cruel world. he was clicking through the channels when the remote control decided to be a ninja and slipped through his fingers, onto the edge of the coffee table, and disappeared on the floor. Trying to find it, he managed to land his foot on it, and hear a sickening crack.

He quickly scrawled a note, and busted-ass out of there.

"Found what i want!" Sarah sang in a beautiful tone. She placed three games on the counter and fished out her wallet. "$67.90." the cashier said in a sines blocked voice. Sarah gave him 70, and received her change.

"So, remote?" she asked them, opening the door and gesturing them out. "Yeah!" Conner cheered, already walking off.

* * *

><p>Megan followed gloomily after her team as they looked for a store that would sell television remotes. "Maybe it's on the second floor?" Wally suggested. And they clambered down the escalator and started searching again. A couple of turns and bends, they came across a small little Wal-mart on the very end. Stepping inside, there wasn't a very big collection.<p>

Her eyes scanned over the signs hovering over the aisles by their two wires. The cashier looked at them curiously, eyes lingering upon the girls, but quickly returned to his magazine, and not a good magazine at all. An aisle marked 'electric' caught her eye. She quickly ran over to the section. Sarah was close behind her one minute, and in front of her the next, both deep in concentration as they observed the short aisle of electric supplies. a universal remote was finally in sight, and she happily plucked it off it's hook.

It was a touch screen, and it glow a cute little purple when you touched a certain button, while another a bright, scarlet red. "Fine with me, beautiful." Wally flirted beside her. "I like it." Megan gave a little squeal and turned the remote around. "And, only $5.00 bucks." Sarah and Wally huffed. "What?" Megan asked, cocking her head questioningly. "Well, beautiful," Wally started, draping an arm over her shoulders.

"If something that usual costs, let's say $50, in another store, it means a well-built item. But, when Wal-mart brings it down to $5, it is either a real crappy remote, or they don't care about it." he finished. "Which also means that it might break soon." Sarah added. "But it's the only one, so we're taking it." Conner huffed through his nose. She looked at the Kryptonian and was shocked to see him pretty close behind her.

Sarah looked up, nose scrunched. "You better brush your teeth when we get back." she told him, and took a good couple steps away from him. Conner's eyebrows knitted together, and he checked his breathe. Even he recoiled at the smell. He was about to say something back at her, when the comm-link went off. "_Neuclear power plant. Acrobat, Houdini, Miss Manipulation, Hades, and the girl, Persephone._" All of their eyes widen at the same time.

* * *

><p><strong>M'gahnn's bio-ship 16:00 EDT<strong>

"Man, whatever they are doing, this is going to be big." Wally commented. Sarah nodded in her chair that had morphed next to Conner. "Something big, yet small enough for teenagers to take care of it?" Artemis asked snarkily. "That may be only the first round, they could be trickling in slowly, and we wouldn't know about it." Kaldur mumbled.

They had payed for the remote, and took turns in the bathroom of the bio-ship to get changed into the costumes. The coordinates were fed through the comms, and they were on their way. Another half an hour, they reached the property boundaries. "_Alright._" Kaldur mind-spoke. "_Keep it a recon as long as you guys can._" Wally, smiled sheepishly. "_You, go in, fin them, and stop if necassary._" Wally nodded, all he had to do was not mess this up. "_Why is it ALWAYS recon?_" Wally asked him as he ran into position.

"_because, it's not a real threat yet, Kid Idiot._" Artemis answered snarkily. He snotred, and went back to watching the power plant.

* * *

><p><strong>Soorry for it being short, sorta big battle coming up, and MAYYBBBBEEEEE a kiss... i have to think XD... REMOO (review, in cow)<strong>


	11. gasses

Sarah jumped and kicked the nearest bad guy she could see. "God Damn it Wally!" Artemis yelled from somewhere far off. "Sorry! SORRY!" Wally yelled. "That's it, we are never pairing you two up again!" Robs shouted from somewhere off. Sarah punched the Cheetah in the gut, then knee'd her head, yanking it down by the back. Spinning on the spot, she barely had time to miss the vibrations from Hades' guitar slash sword.

She roundhouse kicked at him but missed. She could just see out of the corner of her eye Conner slam Persephone to the ground, and bat away some plants. Robin was facing against Dr. Freize, and doing well, of course. The others were kind of tag teaming on different of the three other teenage evil doers. It was their fault. Kaldur had sent her and West to one side, and, well... yeah, friends will be friends. Once they had engaged with the five teens, Poison ivy, Dr. Freize (who, had managed to escape) and Cheetah came oozing out of the doors, and she could hear and smell more inside.

Jumping on top of him, and pushing hi to the ground, she pulled back her arm and connected her fist with his face. Knocked out. Sarah could hear a ear-splitting shriek and frowned, who was that? But, a red beam that slammed her into the nearest tree answered the question. Sarah slid comically face first down the tree. landing on her knees, she groaned tearing herself from the poor maple.

Trying to stand up, a blow struck across her face. Claws, didn't cut skin, but would terribly bruise later. Stumbling, Sarah was able to grab the next sratch and flip her into the tree. A grunt and a crack, Cheetah was out cold. Surveying the land quickly and seeing the team fairly well, she allowed herself to fall onto her knees while she tried to lose some dizziness and get back into control of her legs.

* * *

><p>Conner watched as Sarah was slammed into the tree by the villain's blast, and anger swelled inside him (AWWWWWW). The lesson from Black Canary tugged at him in the back of his mind. <em>Act.. Not react. Act, not react.<em> Yet it was pushed into the back of his mind as the anger pumped adrenaline through his veins. He used super jump to catapult on top of Persephone and punched her across the head.

Before he could throw another punch, something wrapped around his triceps and waist, and sent him flying backwards into a wall. The others were still fighting against the teens, and Sarah had downed the one of the other adults before she was on her hands and knees, holding her forehead. Using most of his strength, he ripped the plants out with sickening noises.

Growling deep in his throat, he located the red-head, and ran at her, throwing back his arm. Right before his knuckles met her nose, a vine whipped out of nowhere, blocking his punch. out of his perfural (the sides of your sight.. can't spell it XD) vision, Sarah had fell sideways, holding her head and moaning slightly. gripping the vine, he pushed it out of the way, and aimed another one at her mug.

Watching it connect, he waited until she collasped on the ground, eyes rolled back her head, to turn towards Dragonfire, running over. kneeling beside her and gently shaking her, he got her eyes to open. They were unfocused and blurry, and a huge bump and many bruises were forming onto her face. "Hey, you okay?" He asked quietly, sitting her up, his eyes scanning the battle field for any threats. "Yeah, yeah. She just hit me a little hard." Sarah gave a sheepish laugh before looking up, eyes wide.

He looked in the same direction to see a round object flying towards him at a fast speed, and before he could act, not react, it released a gas and he blacked out.

...

He was in a blank room, the floor a couple of feet in a wide, circle shape around him lit up. The rest was black, pitch black. he looked around, turning a good 180 degrees before another light in the room lit. Sarah was in another type of room, more machinery, more high-tech. She was hanging by the wrists on a vertical table. She was asleep, or passed out. Something was dripping from her sstomach, and it took him a while to figure what it was.

He almost broke into a run trying to get to her. Even if she was only a few feet she stayed that far. The door, that he hadn't noticed before, opened to reveal a very cruel looking person having almost black eyes and scars. _The bounty hunter_ He opened his mouth and it came out raspy, and bottled, like he was listening through a door or window. "_Now, are you going to be a good girl, and tell us the plans?_" He asked, lifting her chin so her could look her in the eyes. They were drained of all of their life and happiness that they always held.

"_No._" she growled, her voice cracked and more raspy than the man on the floor. As his eyes widened, he wondered if it was personally translated for his suffering. The man cackled. "_Then I guess we need more persuasion._" the ugly, evil man slowly slid a long, bloody knife off the table next to them. he lifted up her shirt, just enough to find a good spot.

The man placed the flat of the knife against her stomach, making her shiver, and Conner along with it. "_So?_" he quizzed again. _"No._" The voice was so defeated, he wondered why she even kept refusing. The man smiled a, crooked, yellow smile. The knife quickly thrusted upwards, and into the skin, causing a horrible bleed. Then, ever so slowly, he slid the knife across her belly. Sarah screamed and Conner renewed his attempt to get to her with no avail.

He was going to place the knife again, and it was thrusting upwards, and Sarah's scream slowly faded to blackness along with him.

...

Conner woke up broke in sweat. As his vision cleared he was disoriented a little by the bright light above him. "Oh, your awake!" M'Gann's cheery voice echoed through the room. He shot up into a sitting position, he would gone farther if a hand hadn't stopped. "Sarah." he managed to get out through his pants (breathing in case your perverted). "She's fine, hasn't woken up yet, but she will. She took the brunt of it." He looked at M'gahnn disbelief pouring through every pore. He looked around the room and saw the familiar rock and metal walls.

Looking to his right, he saw Sarah and she wasn't fairing well. She was rolling around so much they put ropes around her and the bed so she wouldn't fall off. Every so often she'd whimper and mumble something. He slowly put his hand on her shoulder to stop the ropes from hurting her anymore than they already had. Sarah struggled for a little bit before stopping and relaxing.

Her eyes slowly opened and her breathing evened out. The sweat that she created was in her hair and on the pillow, and Sarah wasn't even able to move her arms high enough. He went to untie her, but they were already being unknotted telepathically. Sarah finally raised her hand to her temple and groaned. Conner helped her sit up. "How long have i been out?" She asked, and Conner looked towards M'Gahnn.

"Oh, not too long! only about a couple days. Most of us would probably be more, now that i think about it." M'gahnn commented. Standing up fully, Conner stretched and turned to Sarah. She was sitting up in the cot, not bothering to get up.

"I'll go get some food, your probably starving." M'gahnn skipped out of the room. "You healed nice." He commented, then mentally slapped himself. "Yeah." She agreed, looking down. "What's wrong?" He asked her, sitting at the foot of the bed. "I messed up." She said looking away from him. "What, now!" he placed a hand on her knee, and squeezed lightly.

"I didn't deflect it right, I hurt you as well." he could feel the anger in the pit of his stomach, but he didn't know why. "No, you were great downed two-" she interrupted him. "I collapsed Conner! I could been hurt, or hurt others. And then, you came over, and we got hit by the gas an..." As she went on, the words were drowned out by the pulsing of his blood. He stood up quickly and looked at her.

She was still going off about how she could've messed up the mission and probably did, so he stopped her by grasping the sides and crunching them to wrinkled lines. Taking notice, she looked up at him, those same defeated, lifeless eyes. "Conne-" "No, you did great!" All his anger was being strained through his words as her tried to hold them back to comfort her. "Your the wild card Sarah, stuff like that happens." He added.

She was ranting again and before he knew what he was doing, their lips collided messily. Sarah mumbled a tiny bit before it turned into a moan, and closing her eyes. his tongue ventured, parting Sarah's lips, and he could faintly register a clang of metal on floor.

* * *

><p>M'gahnn opened the door with her elbow and turned to see a horrid sight. She couldn't believe it. She had been working so hard all that time! Tears forming in her eyes, she dropped the plate and ran out to a moan, probably from Sarah. She ran, and ran until she was frozen in the doorway of the kitchen, not knowing exactly where to go.<p>

* * *

><p><strong><strong>

**how'd you think? It was only a SORT OF big battle, sry, and it was my first time writing a kiss... :P ... poor M'gahnn :'\ any way REMOOO**

**\/ **

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**_\/_**


	12. papi

Wally watched from the couch as M'Gahnn ran in, hiding her face past the thick veil of red hair. "Yo, what's up beautiful?" He asked her. "_I can't believe he would do that!_" echoed through his head. _Do what?_ he inquired, walking round the couch to put his hand on her shoulders. Miss Martian choke back a sob. "_Conner!_" Wally raised his eyebrows. _Ermm, do what, again?_ M'Gahnn looked up at him, tears streaking down her bright green face, her hazelnut eyes so sad.

M'Gahnn threw herself around Wally's waist and sobbed fully. He rubbed her back, and shh'd, trying to soothe her. Pulling her up under he arms, he switched he into a bridal position and walked over to the couch, sitting down, and hugged her again, trying to calm her down even harder. _Did he hurt you?_ he quizzed, worried. And it got worse when she didn't answer, just intensivide her crying.

shh'ing her again, Wally pulled her closer. "It's okay beautiful." he whispered, closing his eyes and resting his cheek on her head, rocking back and forth all the while. He waited until she had stopped crying to ask again. " What he do?" he asked her politely. M'Gahnn shook her head. "He _kissed_ her." She barely said. Wally opened his eye in shock. "Sarah?" he asked.

M'Gahnn nodded, squeezing her eyes shut and hugging him again, legs on either side of him, knees against the back of the couch. he held M'Gahnn close. Everyone knew she like Conner, and he would just do that to her. "I'm gonna kill Sarah." He heard her growl into his ear. "Woah, slow down. Who kissed who?" he asked, pushing her to arms length.

"He kissed, Sarah, and she... enjoyed it." M'Gahnn faltered. "Well, Megan, Sarah has like Conner for a long time. Well, since they met." M'Gahnn looked to him despritally. "How do you know?" With this Wally had to laugh. "We are the trio, remember?" He laughed again, and M'Gahnn allowed herself a small smile to play on her lips. "So, just be mad at Conner, 'kay?" He asked. she laughed and hugged him again. Best, day, ever.

* * *

><p><strong>Wayne Manor (Next day) 15:30 EDT<strong>

Dick was watching t.v when Alfred walked in. "Master Richard?" HE asked. "Yeah?" he added a hmm to it. "Miss Sarah is here to see you." He gestured to let her in and turned the tube off. He turned to see Sarah jump over the arm and go "Duuuuuuuuuude!" He cackled. "What?" he asked with a smile. Sarah grabbed the collar of his sweatshirt.

"WE kissed." she giggled, spinning a little, never letting go of his clothes. "Heh-what?" He asked again, confused. "Meeeeee and Coooonnnnneeeerrrr." Sarah sang. HE grinned along with her. All the time they had been hanging out, they had spilled their guts about the hotties at school, and finally, they got her to admit that she like Conner.

...

"Oh, Come one!" Wally turned and twisted.

"No!" Sarah crossed her arms and huffed. "Come on Sarah." Dick prompted with a poke to her rib cage. "No!" She jerked back, snorting. "Coooommmeee on!" Wally zipped over, and they both start tickling her until she was crying.

"No-ahahhaahaha- NO!" Sarah rejected, laughing. They tivkled harder, and finally Sarah caved. "Conner! I Like Conner!" She screeched into their ears. "Oooooooh girl!" They sassed, and Sarah slapped them both anger flashing through her eyes, but a huge goofy smile on her lips.

...

"You know, your acting like your five?" he told her. amd she jumped up, standing on the couch. "I DOooooooon't Caaaaaaare!" She continued. "I never knew you had such a good voice." he commented, and she laughed. "Thank you!" Her smile faded a little as she told him, "Restroom."And ran towards the lavatory. She almost ran into Bruce, who was turning the corner. "SOooooooooRRY." she apologized and ran towards the bathroom.

"Uhmm." Bruce mumbled. "she kissed Conner." he told him bluntly. "Teenagers." Bruce said. "Oh, and M'Gahnn's probably freaking." HE quickly added before her disappeared up the stairs. There was a was a flash of red, and Wally appeared, his gossiping face on. "You won't belive-" "Conner kissed Sarah and M'Gahnn is all pouty." He finished his sentence.

Wally grinned, as Sarah skipped in the room, going 'la la la la'. "You got a good voice." Wally told her. "Got that already." Sarah sat down. "Kareoke?" Wally suggested. "Fine." Dick grumbled. "Okay!" Sarah's bubbly tone slowly fading. So, they walked up to Dick's room.

"Come on! Please?" Wally asked. "I don't want to do that song!" Sarah complained, mic in hand, trying to pick a selection. "pleaeeeeeassse?" Wally whined. "Fine!" sarah grumbled and poked the touch screen and watched the title pop up on the tv screen.

_Let all the heat pour down_

_I'm good as long as he's around_

_He let's me wear the crown_

_I do my best to make him proud_

Sarah did some sassy hip movements and got onto the bed.

_Now all my super ladies_

_I got my baby_

_If you got your baby, baby_

_Move your body, move your body,Dance for your papi_

_Rock your body, rock your body,Dance for your papi_

_Put your hands up in the ai__r_

_Dance for your man if you care_

_Put your hands up in the air air air_

_Woahh ohh ohh_

She sat on the edge of it, and swung her legs teasingly.

_Move your body, move your body,Dance for your papi_

_Rock your body, rock your body,Dance for your papi_

_My rock is shining bright_

_Even if he ain't by my side_

_He'll make sure that I glow_

_I'll make sure everybody knows_

She rolled onto her stomach, still kicking her legs.

_Now all my super ladies_

_I got my baby_

_If you got your baby, baby_

_Move your body, move your body,Dance for your papi_

_Rock your body, rock your body,Dance for your papi_

_Put your hands up in the air_

_Dance for your man if you care_

_Put your hands up in the air air air_

_Woahh ohh ohh_

_Move your body, move your body,_

_Dance for your papi_

She slowly got up, stretching her body forwards.

_Rock your body, rock your body_

_Dance for your papi_

_Put your hands up in the air_

_Dance for your man if you care_

_Put your hands up in the air air air_

_Woahh ohh ohh_

She turned, so the mic cord rapped around her.

_Step up, step upLet your hair down_

_Pop, drop and lock it all down_

_If he wants to tear up the ground_

_Dance for your papi_

_Step up, step upLet your hair down_

_Pop, drop and lock it all down_

_If he wants to tear up the ground_

_Dance for your papi_

_Step up, step up_

_Let your hair down_

_Pop, drop and lock it all down_

_If he wants to tear up the ground_

She did a complicated dance move and continued to sing in her deep, hypnotic voice.

_Dance for your papi_

_Now all my super ladies_

_I got my baby_

_If you got your baby, baby_

_Move your body, move your body,_

_Dance for your papi_

_Rock your body, rock your body,Dance for your papi_

_Put your hands up in the air_

_Dance for your man if you care_

_Put your hands up in the air air air_

_Woahh ohh ohh_

Sarah, held the mic at differebt lengths as she moved around the room sexily.

_Move your body, move your body,_

_Dance for your papi_

_Rock your body, rock your body,Dance for your papi_

_Put your hands up in the airDance for your man if you care_

_Put your hands up in the air air air_

_Woahh ohh ohh_

She ended the song with a pant, and they clapped. "You have a wonderous voice!" Wally said.

* * *

><p><strong>You thought this was long didn't you well, hehehe anyway EP 13! CAPTAIN MARVEL XD... anyway, cya next time SHAZAM!<strong>


	13. someone stole Bats

Kaldur was lost for words when Batman refused Sarah to participate in the next mission. "Why would you want to see gorillas?" Batman asked her, his voice angry. "Because! Apes, are, the start of human civilization, and evolving and stuff?" Sarah couldn't really give a good explanation. "You're not fighting." The Knight finalized it with a over dramatic turn, and a cape swish.

Sarah looked to him. "Do something?" She asked quietly. "As much as i think your are a huge part of this team, I'm not in command over Batman's ruling." Kaldur explained. Sarah sighed, and walked defeated to her room, shoving past Superboy in the process. "I can't believe it!" Wally exclaimed, "Well, onto the Bio-ship." Kaldur said, and He followed in after Captain Marvel.

* * *

><p><strong>Bio-ship, after experience with the brain...<strong>

M'Gahnn was sitting at the wheel, and was getting more and more annoyed at the scratching of Wolf. "Wolf, knock it off." Conner tried to calm him down. Wolf looked back to him and whimpered, gesturing towards the air vent. "What?" He asked him, getting up to investigate. Wolf whimpered again, and when the hole was big anough, he slipped inside, and disappeared.

A couple seconds later, they could hear thumps and grunts. Tail first, Wolf dragged out a struggling Dragonfire. She stopped when the wolf had fully yanked her out of the vent. "HeeeEeeeeeeeY guys!" she sang. "Dragonfire?" Kaldur questioned, in case it was a hallucination or something. "Yeah." She shook her arm hard, and that's when M'Gahnn realized the the animal had her by the elbow.

"off." Conner commanded. He did as he was told, and resumed his place of lying down at the feet of Conner's chair. "What about Kinzoku?" Sarah asked him. grabbing an offered hand. "I figured they could be playmates or something, plus, he wouldn't leave me." Conner answered with a small smile. "What are you doing here?" Robin asked, clearly impressed. "I hate being left out." Sarah told him basically. "Soooo, in case you guys got hurt or something. I would be the first one there."

"Amazing!" Captain Marvel exclaimed. "But, what about Batman? He told you to stay in the cave." Sarah held up a finger. "Nope! He said, do not fight, i was on the bio-ship, and he would've sent me to come get you guys either way if you got hurt." Sarah shrugged it off. "I think we mave have more than one detective." Wally whispered to M'Gahnn and she smiled. "plus, i think that might've been his goal." Robin added in.

She raised a chair for her, and Sarah took it gratefully. Forgetting about Conner, who was currently rubbing his head, Wolf bounded over, and begged for pets. Sarah smiled happily and scratched his huge head. "Aren't you sweet?" she asked him, and Wolf barked in recognition. M'Gahnn then focused her attention back onto the sky, where they would soon be home.

* * *

><p><strong>Mount Justice, next day, 9:00 EST<strong>

Sarah watched as Conner and M'Gahnn stood on either end of the circle while she waited for Batman and his lecture. M'Gahnn had an evilly proud look, and Conner was just being emotionless Conner. Wolf was on her right, sitting, and she absent-mindedly stroked his head. Wolf had taken a fancy to her, and it looked like he kind of saw her as one that needed to be protected. _God, now that's two..._ Sarah mentally noted.

"Go!" Black Canary signaled. Conner ran towards M'gahnn, who lifted him up, and slammed him onto his back. "Ooh. So Conner takes a fall from the martian's telapathic powers, and wait, what's this? He grabs her ankle, and OH! that looked it hurt." Sarah commented on every slam, crash, and thump, until it looked like Conner had been wresting a bear wrapped in kryptonite.

Wolf was in pounce mode every fumble, so Conner had to call him off, giving Megan time to plan. "Alright, i think that's enough." Black Canary tried to calm her, but Miss martians eyes were bright and other worldly.

Sarah stepped in between the two heroes, and put hers hands up in mock surrender.

"M'Gahnn, calm down!" She said, but was thrown back by invisible hands. Wolf had it, but didn't attack Megan, he kept himself inbetween them, growling deeply and aggressively, as Sarah struggled to break free. "Megan!" The Bird woman sent a high pitched scream and knocked Megan to the ground. Sarah felt the hands slide away from her, and Conner ran over to her.

"Okay?" He asked, pulling Sarah up. "Yeah, yeah." She pushed past Conner and trotted over to M'Gahnn. "Are you okay?" She whispered, and she nodded. "Sarah, I'm so sorry!" Megan tried to continue, but Sarah nodded, stopping her. "Gotta hate hormones, huh?" She laughed, and Megan giggled along with her. She patted Meg on the back, "Come on Megs, We're going-" "No where, and i do expect you to follow orders this time."

* * *

><p>Conner slowly edged away towards the entrance to the other room as Batman and her stared. "All of you stay." He said as he fully came into view. He crossed his arms as they lined up. "One, you didn't obey orders." He directed it at Sarah. "Sorry, sir. I just couldn't let them go without me, i feel like they're my family, and what happened the other night, i still feel guilty." His facial expression didn't change, but his voice sounded kind of, proud? "Well, Captain Marvel should've been paying more attention."<p>

"Two, what was that?" He quizzed them all. and Sarah coughed. "Hormones." Came through the coughs very subtly. "Haha." Conner mumbled. Batman inspected them quietly. "Back to one, I looked over the bio-ship's security cameras." Sarah raised her eyebrows. "It has cameras?" the Bat nodded. "What you did..." Sarah suddenly found her shoes insanely interesting.

"Was amazing." Sarah sounded like she was choking on air. "What?" She croaked putting an arm on his shoulder for support. "Come." He said, turning, and Sarah ran to catch up.

* * *

><p><strong>OMG, BATMAN? WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU? who are you and what did you do to Bruce? aAAAAAAAAAnyway XD... REVIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWW<strong>


	14. Ghost Stories

**I Do not own anything! except for my OC...derhh. Not Ghost Stories, the super hilarious anime either!**

* * *

><p>Robin grumbled as he followed the Batmobile into Gotham City. "Why again?" He asked the Dark Knight through the intercom. He could hear his sigh as he tried to find a better way to explain this. "Because, i need to test her abilities, see if she could be as good as us." Robin smirked at the subtle comment he slipped in. "Well, i didn't want to come, if it makes you feel any better." Sarah said, swooping a little lower to the ground.<p>

He could hear the beats of her wings as they kept pace easily with the two vehicles going, let's say, 170 miles an hour? Yeah. "I thought you were a strength, not speed." And Sarah snorted over the link. "You should see how fast they can go." Sarah laughed. Robin could faintly now hear and see the police cars around the bank. "Dr. Freize and Jr." Batman stated, and hid the Batmobile in the shadows. "They never work together!" Sarah commented, now on top of the building.

He got on top of the building also, looking through the sun-roof next to her, Batman on his other side. Batman to out his hightech evesdropping machine, and placed it near the glass. The feed was a little staticy, but they were able to make out the words. "_Hurry up!_" Freize yelled. "_I'm trying!" _Jr. argued. "_The Bat'll be here soon!_" There was a crash, and a new voice came through. "_Finally get through?_" She asked. "_Yes Cheetah._" Sarah continually connected the ball of her palm to her forehead.

"I can't get away from her!" She whispered to him, and he smirked. They saw Jr. hauling out bags with the old fashion dollar sign on it. "Alright." And, The Dark Knight, put the tech back in a pocket, and turned the glass, so they slipped past it easily. "Gigs over, villains." Batman said in his usually gravelly voice. they landed in a triangle, and Cheetah immediately pounced on Sarah.

"You little bitch!" She hissed, and clawed at her. "Sarah easily dodged the strikes, and roundhouse kicked her in the face. He threw a couple batarangs at Jr. who blocked with an ice wall, and he jumped over it to attack him dead on.

* * *

><p><strong>Wayne Manor 08:00<strong>

Wally waited impatiently outside the big wooden doors that boar the two letters BW on them. The door creaked, and Alfred's head peeked thrwe the space. "Yes, Master Wallace?" He asked, in his slight British accent. "Dick called, asked me over." He tapped his foot. "Said Sarah was over too." Alfred nodded, and stepped aside for him. "He'll be in his room!" He called after him. "Thanks Alfred." He yelled, running up the steps.

There was laughter from the bedroom, and he opened the door smiling. "HEY!" He cheered, running, jumping and laying across the bed in Dick's gigantic room. "Sooo, how was Gotham, dude?" He asked Sarah, she smiled, and then frowned. "Cheetah's a stalker." She crossed her arms, pouting. "Oh yeah?" He asked her. "Yup!" She agreed. "Haha, why?" "Her, Dr. Freize, AND Jr. were robbing a bank. "Oh yeah, that reminds me. What did Scarecrow's fear gas make you see?" He asked Sarah, poking her in between the ribs.

"What happened with him?" She asked, her playful pout leaving rather quickly. "We beat him up, and they ran!" Rob giggled. "Anyway, back to the question." Robin joined in to poking her in the ribs. Sarah just shook her head and closed her eyes shut. "Nope, I'm not going to say." She refused. "Aww." Wally whined, but didn't push. They had and experience when they were younger with Scarecrow, and what you saw, it wasn't fun.

"HEY DICK." Sarah said very loudly. He smirked. "What?" He pushed. "Do you like anime?" She asked. "Eeeh." he said, making a so-so motion with his hand. "Well, I have to show you this awesome series." She said, getting up, over to the computor, and sat. "That thing has a-" But, the computor told her. "Access granted." And Sarah laughed evilly. "password." Robs continued half-heartedly.

"Woah." Wally said, and Sarah snickered some more. Before they knew it, she was on Youtube and searching up something called Ghost Stories. As the show started with someone walking in an abandoned looking place, they were expecting a horror show. It was normal until about 3:10.

"Satski, get back in here, you'll get your head cut off." They all snickered, and Sarah went. "It'll get better." And not even another minute, it went. "When this bitch kicks, I'm moving to Vegas." They laughed a little harder. The show just got funnier and funnier, until they were all tearing up from laughing. It ended with a gay teacher, and they all just couldn't handle it. Sarah missed the space bar three times, finally hitting it in the middle of the credits.

"Funny, right?" She asked them, and they just nodded. There was a knock on the door. "yes?" Dick asked, composing himself. "Breakfast." Alfred chimed through the door. "Alright!" Sarah shot up out of the swivel chair. They ran down the steps into the kitchen, laughing. "What's so funny?" Bruce Wayne asked past a newspaper, as they sat down.

"Just this series." Rob said, trying to stop himself from laughing. "Does it curse?" He asked. "I'm 13, i think i can handle it." The Boy wonder stated. Alfred served them food, and it was a nice silent moment, until Wally spoke up.

"Sarah can hack." Wally commented, earning a playful punch on the shoulder. "Well, it was really just getting the password ri-" Sarah was cut off by the doorbell. jingle bells. "Ehrmm, hehehe." She shrank into her chair, nibbling on bacon as Alfred went to go get the door. "What is that?" Robin asked. "I kind of slipped past it on my way to something else." 's eyebrows lifted. "_Slipped _past it?" He asked, and Sarah laughed sheepishly again.

Alfred appeared in the doorway, "They are asking for cancer charity, Master Bruce." He told him. "I'll have to think." He said, and Dick let out an airy 'pfft'.

* * *

><p><strong>OK? not much of an ending huh? XD... well, i'll have something better next time! REMEW =^-^=<strong>


	15. bounty hunters and pictures

Sarah pressed another key on the keyboard. She watched as the firewall slooooooowly disappeared inch by inch, layer by layer. giggling to herself, she typed in a couple command codes, and watched as the files popped into view. smiling evilly, she ran her mouse over the separate files, trying to find the right one. Rob's computor slipped backwards, threatening to fall off her wrist.

"Come on!" she growled refastening the computer back on, trying to keep as quiet as possible, as she was still in Wayne Manor. The file! She clicked, and typed the code so fast, she was surprised that it had no mistakes. She made sure the camera in her room was off, and quietly got out of the soft bed, turning off his computer. Sneaking up the halls towards Dick's room, she had her ninja mode on.

Smiling as she opened the door, she placed the wrist computer back on the desk, in the exactly in the same place she had found it. She tip toed over to the door, and when she had it halfway, "GOTTA MEET THE HOTTIE WITH THE MILLION DOLLAR BODY!" She stumbled, trying to pull out her phone. Too late. "Sarah!" She had in in her hand. "Sorry, left something in here!" she said, recovering herself.

The song kept playing. "Who is it?" He asked drowsily. She looked, and saw Wall'y number. "I'm going to fucking kill Wally." She said picking up. "It's, like 1 A.M!" She told the phone. "Sorry, dudette, problemo over here." it told her. "What, where?" She asked Wally. "Well, we ran out of food at my house?" He said, i could just imagine him rubbing the back of his neck.

"Dude!" i almost screamed into the phone. "What?" he asked innocently. I growled. "How is the a problem?" I asked. "Well, we are going to McDonalds in our costumes, in case you wanted a discount or something." A grin spread across my face. "What?" Dick asked. "Which one?" I asked him again, the happiness growing on my voice. "The one just down the street from you." The phone beeped, announcing low battery. "Five minutes." I said. "Five minutes." Wall-man agreed.

I put the phone down. "McDonalds?" i asked dick turning towards him. "Sure." Dick snickered. "In costume!" I laughed, and ninja'd to my room.

* * *

><p><strong>4 minutes later, on top of Micky D's<strong>

Di-Robin now- swung his legs on the top of McDonald's. Sarah was next to him, smiling like a buffoon. There was a familiar _fwoosh!_ and they turned to KF and his mentor. "Heeyyyy~" Wally put up imaginary hand guns. Sarah shook her head. "Problemo?" She asked. Wally shrugged, throwing his hands to the sides. "It closes 3 AM here, and you got cash?" Flash asked, and they sighed, but nodded.

They jumped down in front of the restaurant. The Flash duo were the first ones in, clearly, laughing like hell. Sarah held the door open for him, and he stepped inside, blinded temporarily by the florescent lights. The workers stared at us like we came straight from the moon. "Alrighty, so a..." And they went through many items on the menu.

Sitting down, Sarah kept her meal on her lap, due to their continuous eating. Rob, just kept his arms around his, making sure none of their hands ventured. Sarah was a smart pickle. Since she never used a ski mask, so she had a hood and cape pulled over her, protecting her face. The cape consisted of the whites stipes, but only stripes, no crossing over.

His phone beeped, signaling a message. He checked it.

_Where are you two?_

"Oh, shit." He said. "What?" Wally asked through a mouthful a burger. Another beep.

_Almost to McDonald's_

"Damn." Sarah whispered, clearly looking over his shoulder. "What?" Both of the speedsters asked this time, shoving barrels of food in their mouths. They got up, but before they could exit through the back way, the door rang. "Stop." Said a deep, scary voice. They slowly turned, and put on innocent smiles. "What are you two doing?" He asked, anger fluctuating through the McDonald's air.

The workers shriveled into the back, hiding from the Dark knight. Sarah laughed. "Now, my good Batman!" she said in a heavy foreign tone. "What was that?" Wally laughed. She was going to go again, before she sniffed. "Got to go." She said, opening the door. "No, your not!" Batman stepped forwards, pointing angrily. "Looking i don''t want to hu-" And she slipped into some other language as she got nervous.

"Erhh. Slow down." Sarah's eyes widen, and she just turned, but before, again, she could even react, Sarah flew backwards. "Theds doghd." Sarah mumbled head tilting dangerously. "Saaaaaoooo my god!" Wally recovered his little slip up and flashed over to her, yanking her of the ground. Leaning against him, Sarah looked bleary eyed into the door, where a man laughed.

"Tands fuffj tuuyg aag erah dfugh tuuuge." At least that's what it sounded like. "Why don't we make this in English?" The man asked her, smiling. Batman sent a Batarang, which he blocked easily. "Don't hurt them." She growled, seeing something they didn't. "Aww, why not? They would make good trophies. The man commented.

Sarah got up off of Wally, and walked the middle of the room. "I'm the one you want right?" She quizzed, like it was obvious. "Fine, but communicators down, I don't want company." The man argued, and Sarah obeyed. She unhooked the comm off her belt, and the earpiece out of her ear. Dropping them on the ground the others soon followed.

The man snickered. "We could go easily, if you would like?" He asked, holding out his elbows, gesturing. "Not a chance." Sarah growled, taking a fighting position. "aww." The scar face man tilted his head, and his blue gray eyes... Wait, blue-gray eyes? What the?

...

_"How come you have gray-blue eyes, yet your father has red?" Robin asked, and Wally nodded. "My mother has the same eyes, only us three out of our whole city have those eyes." Sarah answered plainly, sighing, her eyes filled with grief as she shoved the picture of her and her father back into her pocket. "Us three?" Wally asked. "My brother, too." Sarah said, closing her eyes, voice squeaking a little._

_..._

"No way." Robin whispered, looking at Wally. He had the same expression as his. "Yes, bird boy?" Her brother turned his head, in an, evil, sort of way. "No way." He just repeated, pointing at him. Suddenly, with a flash red and yellow, Wally was punching him in the face and holding him close. "Do this to your own-UMMPH." he was thrown back by his forceful arm.

Flash whipped the villain, as least he was in his book, across the room, and into the wall. Sarah tried to stand up, but tripped, and had to hold onto the table to stop herself from kissing the floor. Groaning. He could see her holding her stomach, a dark liquid seeping through the cloth. Robin drop kicked the guy, but he blocked it. "We need to go, _now_." Batsy growled, holding Sarah up, whose eyes were even more clouded, the familiar clouds of gray not swimming over the pupils like they should.

As the man got up, they got into a circle, and disappeared.

* * *

><p><strong>Mount Justice 1:30 EDT<strong>

Kaldur woke up with a start. He could faintly hear the clanks of metal coming from the medical ward. Slowly propping himself on one elbow, he rubbed the rest of his sleep out of his eyes before standing up. He quietly padded over to the door of the ward, and pushed it open.

He was surprised to see Sarah connected to IV's and a huge bandage wrapped around her waist. It was soaked with what looked like fresh blood, but one could never be too sure. Kid Flash and Robin were also there, Kid with his face in his hands and shaking his head. "What is the problem?" He asked Batman, who was conversing with the Flash.

Batman turned around. "Go back to bed Kaldur." He whispered, loud enough so he could hear. "May i please have the information on why Sarah is in a hospital bed?" He asked, an edge to his voice, even if it was unintentional. "Someone attacked her in a restaurant." The Flash said. "Restaurant?" Robin asked Wally, he just shrugged, pulling his eyes over his fingers.

He walked over to the girl, and placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder. Said girl turned her head, eyes drained of almost all life. "Can you hear me?" He asked her, concerned. Sarah nodded weakly before turning back to the Dark Knight. "He's not done, he'll be back by this morning." Her voice barely audible, croaking when heard. Batman just nodded. "I still wonder how he got past the police and us." Fllash asked, concern flooding through his cowl.

"Just don't let Conner hear this." She whispered. "He freaked out last time." She gave a weak laugh, and attempted to smile. The flash duo gave a weak one back, but the Dynamic duo just kept an expressionless air. "When he wakes up you will still be in the medical ward." Kaldur commented worried for his teammate. "Naah. I'll be out by morning, i _need_ to help fight him, healthy or not.

None of them protested, they all knew she wsa the only person to stop him. "I won't be able to stop him today, but i have a plan." she whispered, her eyes barely open, "I'll tell you lateeeeerrrrrr." And she fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>well, well well, my OC villain coming. COMPLETELY MINE XD, well he already came :P... anyway, REMEW =^-^=<strong>


	16. we still don't know hi name

**'EEEEEY, i know it's been forever... not a long chappy ^_^"**

* * *

><p>Artemis woke to a crash and a fwoosh! Sitting up, there was another crash. "Ughh, why did I choose to sleep at the mountain?" She asked herself groggily as she got up. Yet another crash, but this time followed by a roar. Artemis stopped in the middle of pulling on her cargo shorts. "What in the-?" she asked, and hurried outside, grabbing a whole quiver of arrows and her bow. Kid Idiot flashed past her from the back, and then back down the hallway.<p>

Entering the breifing room, Artemis wasn't very happy. A _monster_ was standing there, battle position and everything. He had dark grey blue eyes, like Sarah's, but instead of skin, it was light blue scales. Batman, Superman, Red Tornado The Flash, Superboy (Who was fuming), Aqualad, and Robin, were fighting him, attacking him when they could, avoiding fire as they jumped.

"Where is she?" The monster bellowed, setting another fire blast to the teams. "Not telling you." Superboy growled back. Kid flash zoomed in, grabbed a computer, and zoomed out. Rodin drop kicked him, and Artemis notched an arrow and almosted released it as quickly. The arrow hit him in the gut, and latched on. he tried yanking the projectile off of him, but to no avail.

The arrow gave a small, personnel explosion and sent him into the opposite wall. "Ni-ice" Robin commented and threw a couple of his own Batarangs to knock him out. The villain just knocked the two stars aside, and focused on Artemis. He barrelled towards her, a small amount of grace tracing through his brutish running. She notched another arrow, but before she could get a shot, water whipped out of nowhere, and sent him back a couple feet.

Aqualad stepped out of the corner, water swords (?) at the ready. "You will not hurt any of the team." He said as-a-matter-of-factly. "Oh, and the fugitive is protected by the _law_? What nonsense!" The man commented, distracted for just enough time for Batman to karate kick him through the air. "There's no need to hide, i can _smell_ you!" He shouted into the hallway.

There was a sigh. "Well, i guess it's a little late to give this baby a test run, huh?" Sarah asked him, stepping gracefully out of the shadows. In her hand was a double-handed gun, more high-tech than anything on Earth. Just the computer screen that Wally stole was the only Earthly item on the list. "Aww~! did you just build that? It looks like you planned so hard." The man babied her with a pout.

"A little math here and there, a basic sketch of an outline, and I threw it together. So how's the planet going?" She asked him, pointing her gun at the mystery man, keeping a little to the left, so Mr. Man would decide to sideways walks away from it. "Psssssssh. Just a little rebellion, nothing we couldn't handle." Sarah snorted. "Last i heard, Dad was elected president, king, ruler." Sarah pursed her lips.

He stopped in front of the gaping hole, that Artemis somehow _failed_ to notice, trying to explain himself. Sarah smirked. "Teeest ruuun~" she sang, and a sonar looking blast shot straight at Guy, and sent him flying, screaming and yelling through the beautiful city sky. Artemis gaped, "You built _that_ today?" She asked, pointing at the gun. Sarah nodded, dropping the steaming gun. "What does it do?" Flash asked. "Well, it looks like I sent him to Hong Kong, but the main purpose was anesthesia." Sarah said, shrugging. "Won't remember much of the past few months." She continued to explain.

"Meaning, won't remember where the base is!" Robin added helpfully. "That's the hope, gives me enough time for the _real_ weapon I'm gonna use against him." Wolf barked, and she patted his big, furry head as she walked by, dragging her feet.

* * *

><p><strong>MOOOOOOOOOUNT JUSTICE cha 9:00 EDT<strong>

Conner followed suit, a couple questions burning in his head. Sarah waited for him to catch up, and he snatched the gun from her. "Hey-!" She protested, but he put a finger to her lips. "You're injured." He said. "What?" Sarah asked, inspecting herself to see if she missed something. "Don't tell me that you weren't in the medical ward last night, Sarah." He looked at her quickly as they waited for the doors to slide open.

Sarah turned a bright red, and nodded. "Yeah, I was," she whispered, "But I'm fine." Sarah added quickly and more confidently, looking up at him. "Who is he?" He dropped the subject of injuries for a little while. "A bounty hunter." She avoided eye contact as she looked for a place to store the weapon in the hangar. Conner instinctively crossed his arms, and leaning against a table/counter with his back turned.

"He's something more." He told her, prying the information out of her. Sarah sighed again. Not a teasing, fake sigh that she used just before, but a defeated painful sigh. "My-my b-brother." She whispered, knowing clearly that he could hear her. Conner's eyes widened. "Your brother?" He confirmed, turning around to look at 's back was still turned, but she nodded.

"Got a little carried away when he was invited to become a guardian. Totally fucking switched beliefs right then and there. We believe that he was the one who tipped the ex-king off about out plan." She growled in frustration at the memory. Conner walked up to her and hugged her from behind, gently sandwiching her between him and the table. He didn't say anything, but he hoped she got the message. He rested his cheek on her shoulder, nose digging slightly into her neck.

Sarah patted the back of his head, and savored the hug for a couple of moments before shoving herself from the table and quickly walking over to a cabinet. "Found a spot!" she cheered, and started moving chemicals out of the way. Once the back was completely visible, she slid the gun in sideways, and started to refill the cabinet. "The hangar is a wondrous place!" She sang, and Conner couldn't help but a little smile to form on his lips.

* * *

><p><strong>What are the name of his Water gun things! AGGGGGRRRHh anyway remew =^-^=<strong>


	17. to the girl!

**hey hey hey, i came out with this REAL early, cuz i just had it on my mind. U guys say u luv my plot, well, I HAVE NOT PLOT, well, from what i've written, i just make it up as i go along :3**

**I NOW OWN YJ, THEY WILL HAVE A NEW EPISODE EVERRRRRY DAAAYYYYY... haha nah**

* * *

><p><strong>Mount Justice 3 days later...<strong>

Wally would watch Sarah as she poured all of her time on blueprints of a mysterious object. Every time she would make a mistake, Sarah would cuss and have to start the whole equation over. "Need any help?" He asked, swinging his legs as he sat on the table, next to the blueprints. "I wish, but you wouldn't understand." Sarah replied, pencil scribbling down numbers.

"Yeah, math's Robs thing." Wally shrugged it off. "There's science too, but none of it is used on Earth except about one or two factors, and that's why it's taking so long." Sarah continued. She scribbled yet another equation on a piece of loose leaf paper, and slammed the pencil on the table, groaning and pinching the bridge of her nose. Wally opened his mouth to say something else, but the alarm went off, signalling a mission.

"Here." He said, and hoisted Sarah on her back, she held on tightly, and closed her eyes. "You really don't like it do you?" He laughed as she shook her head, and flashed to the briefing room. "Oh, there you two are." Batman noted. "Heyy." Sarah waved. "Look who's out of the hangar!" Artemis clapped her hands together. "Shut up!" but, Sarah smiled. "How far are you?" The Dark Knight asked the brunette. "Not very far, my father had a good start, but there are huge holes trying to fill it in with Earth elements." Sarah calmy answered him.

Turning back to the teens, the Caped Crusader swiped his hand across the air, and a young girl of around 8 or 9 appeared. "She, has very valuable information." He told them all. "Parents murdered, so now she's the only one with it." Wally raised his hand before speaking "What exactly?" he asked him. "A small pocket bomb, very powerful. The parents worked for Luther corps. but realized what they were building, and tried to stop. They didn't want to lose it completely." Sarah piped up this time, before Robin could open his mouth.

"Aaaand how does a 8 year old know the formulation for a bomb?" Sarah asked him, perplexed. "Pocket bomb!" Dick corrected. "The necklace, a computer chip inside the locket. They were smart, the girl won't give it up for the world." Bats turned his head to look at the girl. "Tokyo, Japan..." and he gave them the address.

* * *

><p><strong>on top of an apartment building, Tokyo, Japan 6:00 EDT<strong>

Sarah's leathery wings ruffled in the wind quietly as she looked around. She stayed low to the roof of the building, since the horrid air made it hard for her sense of smell. _They have such bad air. _Sarah sighed. _How I am 'spossed to sniff out assassins like this?_ she asked. "_Just keep your eyes sharp_." Kaldur's normal listen-to-me-i'm-your-leader tone acting up under his accent. Stretching out her wings for the third time that hour, a quick movement caught her eye.

_Guys, i may have something._ she said. _Do what you must._ Kaldur agreed, and she jumped over. The breeze, she hadn't felt something that refreshing in forever, her wings opened up naturally, and she sharply turned, rounding the building's corner. She landed where she saw the movement. Twisting into stealth, since it was still fairly dark. The bun was the only brown visible on her head.

She rounded a corner quickly, and saw the door close. Catching it with her foot, she followed the echoing footsteps up the stairs, speeding up so she turned right when her should of. The footsteps stopped. It knew. sliding to the edge, she rounded the corner, kicking. She knocked an arrow out of its bow. It embedded itself in the ceiling, and the archer swung the bow, almost connecting if she hadn't caught it.

twisting it, she had the perpetrator in a chicken wing when she recognized the hair. Loosening up a little, she asked. "What're you doin' here Red Arrow?" she asked. "Sssss-Dragonfire. Great, Justice league jr.s are here." Sarah released him and was about to retort when she smelled someone headed up the stairs. She pushed them into the wall, and when Roy protested, she covered his mouth.

Clanking of metal sounded up the steps. Sweat, water, a mask. Sportsmaster. Sarah slid farther from the corner, quickly swiping the arrow out of the ceiling before he rounded the same corner she did. She round house kicked at him, swiftly moving away from Roy. He barely had time to block. _Sportsmaster, floor 3. _she said over the link. _Oh, and Roy apparently knew about the girl too._ Wally mentally cheered.

Sarah scoffed, and kicked at the assassin again, this time connecting with his gut. He bent over, releasing a breathless grunt. _Chesire, and she's right in front of the girl's room._ Superboy's voice echoed. An arrow whizzed past her head, and Sportsmaster dodged it, recovering from Sarah's hit. Some one came out of the other end of the hall way. Turning around, she met electric blue eyes. "Great." she moaned. "Just, take care of Sportsmaster." she told Roy. "Hey-!" he protested, but became preoccupied in shooting arrows at the villain.

"Where's your girlfriend?" Sarah asked, mentally noting to the team that Hades was here. Kaldur confirmed that Persephone was in the building, too. "Not here." Was his answer. "Is that your cover up? Are you afraid that I'm going to kick her ass again?" She laughed, strutting up to him. The sounds of arrows slicing through the air and thumps of hockey sticks against wall, sounded behind her.

"No." And, instead of a guitar, he muttered a word and he attacked with a sword. She sidestepped, and karate chopped him in the back. "You need your music sheets?" She teased, and Hades growled. He immediately set the sword back to the guitar, and played a long reverberating note. It spread out like Canary's sonic scream, meaning easy to dodge. She flattened herself into the corner where wall meets floor, and jumped up, using the wall as a boost.

Pulling back her fist, she grazed his vest, knocking various musical items. He turned, and prepared for another strike, but he didn't need to. _We need to leave, now! Get the girl!_ Sarah an towards the stairs, calling to Roy, "Get out of here now, or villains will flatten youuuuu!" She purposefully carried the last letter out, tearing up the stairs, she just needed to get a little higher for a good wind.

Another couple flights, of stairs later, she found a window. slowly sliding her black, unfortunately huge, wings through also, she was able to drop out and flip herself into skydiving position. Opening her wings, she suddenly found a searing pain through the left one. Looking, she realized that Hades had gotten her, just clipped, though.

She beat her wings hard, deathly pain, that could of permitting screams and yells. Yet, she kept the pain in her gut, no need for useless feelings. At least she getting higher, and she could see the faint outline of the bio ship. _M'Gahnn, I'm right under the-_ but she didn't finish, a red blast knocked into her other wing. She yelped, as her body tilted backwards, and another red blast almost knocked her unconscious.

_Why is ... it... always...me! _she whispered as her eyelids made their ways shut.

* * *

><p><strong>It's always u cuz ur my OC ... <strong>

**plz remew =^-^=, tell me what to do, tell me what to stop, tell me what to fix, tell me how bad I messed up a character (oc OR real), anything... just no flames**


	18. failure of a chip and chapter

A hole in the bio ship opened just in time to see Sarah get slammed with a magic blast. Robin got up quicly, clicking his grappling hook as got out of the chair. Conner tried to get up, but the eight year old clung to him as soon as he grabbed her in the building. Robin screamed, "Lower the bio-ship!" as he dived after Sarah. He caught up and hooked his arm around her waist, struggling to avoid the bloody wings as he pressed the button.

It hooked itself inside the martians ships, and he jerked as it tugged them towards the ship. He flew up into the ship, landing on his feet just barely on the floor. He retracted the wire, and moved Sarah into a better position in his arms. The girl closed her eyes, whimpered and dug her face in Conner's shirt. He awkwardly patted her head, not fully knowing what to do.

Sarah moaned, and twitched a little. "Someone help me get her on a hospital bed." He grunted as he dragged her to the room. Kaldur stood up as he passed him, and held her up also, careful to hold her around the waist. They laid the unconscious alien on the bed, shifting the bat wings as carefully as they could to get them in a comfortable position.

Robin walked slowly back into the main part of the ship. "Take her." Conner told him, growling slightly, worry in his voice, and she placed the youngin' in his arms. He pushed open the door forcefully, and you could see him grab a chair and watch Kaldur carefully as he fixed Sarah up just before it slid shut. The blonde looked up at him, bright green eyes sparkling. "Hi." He cooed, and sat in his chair, moving the girl around into a more comfortable position.

Wally pulled out a candy bar from somewhere and took a bite, chewing noisily. The kid looked at it longingly. When Wally took notice, he looked from the candy bar to her for a minute. Finally, he sighed, pulled out another bar from a wrist compartment and handed it over. The young girl took it forcefully, and pulled at the wrapper, struggling at opening it.

"Here," He told her, opening it for her, and handing it back. "you going to tell me your name?" he asked politely. "Faith!" she said, and took a chunk out of the candy bar. The city sweeped below them. "What do you like to do?" he asked, holding her up by the back as he bounced his legs. "Play!" she giggled happily. "Oh, what?" He asked, a goofy smile on his face.

"Mommy plays games with me!" she added, laughing and squealing. He could feel the team's smiles as he got more and more information out of the girl. After a few hours of Q&A, he came to his officially last question, as the girl got up and moved around after. "Sooo what's your favorite animal?" he quizzed. "Elephants!" she twitched, and shifted on his lap. "Why?" Wally asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Because! They do funny things at the circus." She giggled, and walked over to Artemis, who picked her up happily. Wally looked to him, worry over his face. he had felt his heart stop for a couple seconds, but kept the emotions down. Looking back to the window, he smiled at the recent experience with an eight year old.

* * *

><p><strong>Mount Joostuse 13:59<strong>

Kaldur stood in the front of the formation. The team, well minus Sarah and Conner, seemed to always form when batman started interrogation. Faith clung to his leg tightly, hiding halfway behind him. "Have you even tried to get the chip?" He asked, stepping a small step forward. "No." he admitted. "Why?" Batman let it drag out just enough so they felt his wrath. "Her parents have just been murdered, and she was almost killed, too. We wanted to give her some time."

Robin shuffled his feet a little bit. "I... I'm gonna go check on S." He said, and trotted off. His eyes followed him out of the room, and looked back to Batman. He raised his, "End of the night." And went after his sidekick...er... partner

* * *

><p><strong>Medical ward, wing, place?<strong>

Conner sat on the edge of the cot, watching the steady rise and fall of her chest. Elbows on his knees, he rested his chin on his fist, placing his right hand on her knee. He had his eyes closed until he could hear the thumps of Batman's heavy, yet stealthy footsteps. He turned 180 degrees, still sitting. Batman appeared on the other side of the sliding door.

"Have you seen Robin?" He asked. Conner just shrugged, in an I don't know matter. He wasn't in the mood for talking. He heard the door slide close, and looked to Sarah again. He sighed. He watched her sleep for a few minutes before he heard more footsteps. Light, quick, uneven. The sliding door opened again with a following giggle.

* * *

><p><strong>what in the world was this cliff? you'll seee! I've had absolutely NO time, SORRY! soooooo short!<strong>


	19. Faith, the wind wonder! XD

**hay hay hay, in a hotel room for 3 days, and now at my uncle's... GOD DAMN SNOW STORM IN OCTOBER! losing power and all that shit... excuse my French**

* * *

><p>Sarah jolted awake and sat up as soon as she heard the loud thunk. Looking around she saw the girl, first, and then Conner. He was sitting on the cabinet. "What are you doing on the cabinet?" Sarah asked and he pointed to the little girl.<p>

"errhm." Looking towards the little girl, she giggled again and the wind caught her wings. Wait, wind? Grabbing on to the side, she had to use all of her strength to keep in the bed. "Stop!" Sarah screamed and the 8 year old immediately quieted down. Panting, Sarah looked at the little girl, and then to her bandaged wings.

"I need to get rid of these." so she ripped off the wrap, and started the spell. "eiknid eiknirhs."* and the wings shrunk down to hide in the folds of her clothing again. Back to the girl. "What's her name?" She asked "Faith." Conner grunted, staring at her like she came from outer space.

"Sooo. Faith." Sarah told the girl. Faith nodded, still having that huge grin. Sarah slid the covers off and her feet met the cold, metal surface of the ground, sending shivers up her spine. Walking, more like limping, over to the youngin', Sarah squatted to become about a couple of inches taller than the girl.

"You need to stop giggling for a little while, 'kay?" she placed her hands on Faith's shoulders. Said girl shook her head no. "Why not?" She pushed. "Because." The high, squeaky answer came through her lips, who were oddly, still in a crooked smile. "Because?" she pushed harder, but the little girl just closed her eyes and put her hands over her ears.

Sarah turned and looked at Conner quizzically. His facial expressions told her that he wasn't getting any of this either. Sarah stood back up, and felt a rush of dizziness enter her head. She could feel her feet stumble back, tip over, but she could only see spinning white.

She heard the rushing of feet against metal, but it was too far away to reach her. Just as she was about to connect with the unforgiving ground, there was a fwoosh. She felt the soft bed, and as her eyes cleared, she saw the opposite wall of the ward.

Placing a hand on her forehead, Sarah groaned. "You shouldn't of gotten up." Barry Allen's voice entered her ears. "Heh heh." Sarah smiled. Shaking her head clear, Sarah looked at the Scarlet Speedster. He had his arms crossed over his chest, and was looking down at her.

She gave a cocky grin, shook her legs. "What was that you said before, that made your wings shrink?" "Basic magic." Sarah told the voice, and figured out it came from Conner. "Basic… Magic?" he quizzed, staring at her back. "All have to learn how to get rid of their wings and scales for celebrations and such, anyone who wanted to continue could, but those are the basics."

"Oh." Conner kept the little 'o' shape his mouth made for a little while longer, and he traced his finger down her spine. Sarah squirmed and couldn't help letting out a girly giggle. "Stop with the tickling!" she complained. Shrinking back into the bed, pulling the sheet over her head. "What happened any way?" The Flash asked, lifting the blanket up to see her face.

"I am not sure." Sarah admitted. "Though se doesn't stop it with the giggling, and then there was the wind." Flash poked her in the cheek. "Wind?" He asked. "When she giggles to hard she provokes wind, so she clearly can't control whatever power she has." Sarah continued.

"I can!" came the squeaky voice. It sounded angry, yet she still had the creepy smile on her face. Thunder boomed. "Uhhh." Sarah stared at the girl, who was now at the foot of the bed. "Who gave you the power?" Flash asked, staring at her intently. "Mommy called him the Big Bad Man, and that he belonged in the crazy house." Sarah sat up, looking at the girl. "No way." She said.

Conner raised his eyebrow. "Who?" Sarah waved a dismissive hand and looked over the girl carefully, trying not to show any bad emotion to not frighten Faith. Faith squinted her eyes in return. "You sure?" She quizzed, and the girl nodded. Sarah tried to get out of the bed, but forceful hands, four of them, pushed her back down.

Sarah pouted, and crossed her arms angrily. The girl hinted joy in her eyes, and Sarah looked to the ground. "I'm fine." She told Flash, looking him straight in the eye. "No you're not." Conner said, sitting down in the swivel chair, and rolling it next to the bed.

Sarah grunted, and slid under the covers again, curling up. Barry laughed. "C'mon sport, it's not that bad." Sarah shook her head. "Says the guy with speed healing." She commented, earning another laugh. "You know what?" Sarah nodded her head. "Get your civvies on, Iris wouldn't mind a house guest." Flash said, and she could hear him walking away.

"Yay!" And she threw the covers off. Standing up, she gave Conner a kiss on the cheek, and skipped out of the room.

* * *

><p><strong>Allen residence 17:00 EDT<strong>

Wally laughed as he opened the car door. He straightened out his back and watched Sarah as she used her leg to open the old car's door. She stood up, kicking it close. "Oldest car ever." She told him, and he couldn't help but laugh. Draping an arm over her shoulder, and shoving his other hand in his pocket, he put on his little 'I'm-trying-to-act-cool-cause-I-am' stance.

"Now you get to meet my overprotective Aunt Iris." he said. Sarah snickered and shoved him off. Her huge sunglasses reflected in the light for a couple seconds as she looked at Wally. They climbed the couple steps, and Barry opened the door. "Wally!" came a gentle, yet hard and worried voice from the kitchen. A redheaded woman in an apron came out of it, and crushed him in a hug. Sarah snickered from somewhere to his left.

"Aunt Iris, meet Sarah." he said into her flowery dress, blindly gesturing towards where he thought the girl was. Aunt Iris let go of him, gently pushing him off to look at the bruises and cuts down her face. "Awwww, what happened?" she asked, bending over, to gingerly rub one of them.

Sarah just smiled, and put on a cocky smile. "Sportsmaster." she said. "Didn't Roy fight him?" Wally asked. "Only halfway through." Sarah sang, turning to him. Then, she got on her tiptoes and peered around the reporter and into the kitchen, "What's cooking?" she asked, losing balance, and stepping her feet firmly on the ground again. "Just a little sumting. Oh, and Dad is coming over for dinner too."

"Awesome, get to meet the grandparents." Sarah smiled feebly, and he grabbed her elbow. "No, no, no, no, no." She said. Wally just laughed evilly, and ran up to his room, full speed. He laughed again as Sarah moaned and laid face first on the bed. "I hate you." She mumbled, holding her stomach. "You know you love me." He sighed, laughing and bouncing on the bed.

She reached up, and slapped him on the back, hard. "aaahh." he recoiled. "You deserved it." Sarah said, rolling onto her back, a smug look tracing on her face. "har har." he said, rubbing the small of his back. He then shoced her off the bed and got on her spot in the foot.

"Oh, you're going to get it, West." And a hand grabbed his ankle and yanked him onto the ground with her. She then flipped him onto his stomach and grabbed his arm. "No, no, no, no, no, NO." He yelled as she brought him into a chicken wing, evilly laughing again. She sat on him, still laughing. "This is payback." She told him playfully. She was in that small space where you just couldn't reach 'em.

"Nooooo." He laughed, cheek pressed against the floor. "Heh heh." Sarah giggled. "What are you two doin- ohh." Wally looked up pleadingly at Uncle Barry. "Pleeeeeaase help me!" he cried, panicking and spasming out trying to break free. "Mwahahahahaha." Sarah laughed yet again, and pushed off him, getting up. He rubbed his arm for a minute before sitting up himself.

"Anyway, your Grandfather's here." he said closing the door. "Thanks !" Sarah called after him. Wally got up threatening and said. "Let us go meet him!" he said, and tried to grab her again. She just dodged it easily and flung the door open. Wally growled, and followed her down the steps.

"Hurry up!" Sarah called, laughing. "Oh shut it!" Wally yelled, running into the family room after her. "Grandma, grandpop!" He called giving them quick hugs. "Oh, hey sport," Jay Garrick greeted. "And who is your pretty young friend?" turning his attention to Sarah. "Sarah Cross." she smiled, holding out a hand, for which he shook. "And a tough soldier, too! Look at her poor little face." Joan whined, placing a gentle hand on he cheek. "Thank you, but I'm fine." She added with a small smile.

"So. What's your Super alias." Jay asked, and Joan playfully backhanded his thigh. "Jay!" But, Sarah laughed. "Dragonfire." She told him, waving a nonchalant hand. "Oh, the Dranchmen, huh?" he quizzed, leaning in, clearly interested. Sarah nodded, a sweet smile planted on her face. "Oh, so sweet," Grandma Garrick placed a hand over her heart. "You pick wonderful friends." Wally laughed. "Yeah, right." he looked at her smugly.

"You know you love me." She retorted, sitting in one of the comfortable arm chairs. "mm-hmm." He exaggerated.

* * *

><p><strong>Waaaah waaaaaah waaaaah horrid chapter, BTW, I AM using the YJ universe orig Flash and wife, Mary and Rudy West will come, maybe, I playing the physical abuse card for some pizzazz he he he... poor Wally, if you have complaints about it, I might change it... :P... but you'll need a strong argument.<strong>

***"shrinkie dinkie" backwards, just because!**


	20. mental links

2 weeks later...

Artemis let out the most sickening cough she ever heard, all the way down from her heart, it felt like. "Uggggghhhh." she groaned, coughing again. She pulled the blue, fuzzy blanket tighter around her shoulders. "You don't sound to good." Dragonfire croaked next to her. "Yeah, coming from the frog." Dragonfire snickered, which sounded like a chorus of bullfrogs by a pond, at night. "Frogs are amphibians, if you were going for the irony." Sarah corrected her. "So?" She asked, voice cracking. "I'm a reptile." Artemis smiled, she couldn't help it.

Even if she was in a shitty mood.

The rest of the team walked in, and one look at the two girl told them they were sick. "I just don't see how you could get sick, as an alien and all." Wally told Sarah, and she nodded. "Well, i'm a reptile, you have those here, don't you?" she asked, turning to her two buddies. "Well, duh." They said united. Conner grunted in understanding, at least she thought, as he sat next to Sarah. "You're freezing." He said, and pulled her into a hug.

Artemis snorted as she caught the blush that formed on Sarah's cheeks. "Hey, how come Bird Boy never gets sick?" Artemis quizzed, looking at said bird. "Batman scares the diseases away." Sarah answered thoughtfully, and earned a chorus of laughing. "Yup, known from space to bacteria!" Wally said, then lowering his voice to put a poor imitation of Batman in the sentence. "Nobody messes with my protegee!" Throwing his hands up, then pointing at the floor. "Very nice." Came a gruff voice.

Everyone tried to control their laughing as Wally shrunk down into the floor, even Superboy and Aqualad gave smiles. "He he he." he put his arms up in front of his face, but Batman ignored him, walking up to Sarah, and holding up a piece of paper, wrapped up nicely. "Sarah Cross has been accepted into the Gotham Academy with funding provided by Wayne Foundations."

Sarah took the paper, and unraveled it. "Awww. I can't go to Happy Harbor High school?" She asked, absentmindedly scooching closer to Conner. "No. When you are feeling better, you will go to _this_ school, and that's final." Sarah pouted, but continued to look into his cold, death like eyes. "But where will I stay?" she asked. "I will figure that out. Sarah looked down as she had another coughing fit, joining in was Artemis. "Hey." She said between coughs, "You'll get me!"

* * *

><p><strong>Gates of Gotham Academy, two days later.<strong>

Sarah stood at the front of the gates, sighing heavily. pushing it open, so she could get through, she made her way to the office. "I really hate skirts." She grumbled to herself, as the material of the dress rubbed against the back of her thighs. Looking around, she made her way past gossiping of every kind.

'Oh, that's the new girl? I can't believe she would even think of coming like that'

'I heard she got in based on how SMART she is'

'What a nerd!'

'Dude, she's hot'

'ask her out, come one, you know you want to'

Grumbling to herself more, Sarah mentally cursed M'Gahnn. The alien girl insisted that she curl her hair for her first day, and it was earning her all kinds of attention. It was actually really pretty, ringlets down her back, framed her face pretty nicely. Stepping into the office, the receptionist was the first person she saw. "Name." She asked, more like commanded, without even looking away from the screen.

"Sarah Cross." She admitted reluctantly. The lady typed in some keys, and a sheet of paper printed out next to her. Taking it out of the machine, she handed it to her. "Have a nice day." Though it sounded like she didn't mean it. Taking it, making sure not to touch the elder woman's ugly fingers, she stepped out of the room. When she turned around, she heard a "Cheese!" And her eyes met the flash of a camera.

"Ahh, beautiful!" Said a shorter boy, with slicked back, raven hair and bright, light blue eyes. "hi, Dick Grayson!" And he held out his hand. "You know, you're creeping me out?" She said, smiling and shaking his hand for another introduction. "Yeah, i know, just thought it would be fun." And he winked, Sarah just shook her head, and looked at her paper, squinting in the bright light.

"Hey, you have most of my classes!" He said, pointed at the AP physics. "'cept for that one, aaaaand." Pointing to an engineering class. "That one." Sarah laughed, "Alrughty, show me to homeroom!" And classes started.

**After school, back at the mountain, 15:30**

Sarah ran through the portal as the computer announced her arrival. "Hoooooooooome!" She sang happily, dropping her backpack on the side, it landing in the corner of the room. She was greeted to silence, stuck in that nonsense ballerina pose. Slowly getting out of it, she walked around the cave, she called "Hello?" At every hallway. Conner and Megan would be back by now, she knew for a fact. Sarah sighed, maybe they were on a mission, so she wet her hair a little bit, to get rid of the last of the curls that decided to tough it through the day.

Then, she put on her uniform, and teased her hair into a loose bun, keeping loose some strands of hair in the front. walking into the tv room, she looked around before relaxing on the couch. Reaching into her belt, Sarah slide out her communicator.

"Sarah to Aqualad. Do you copy?" She was really hoping for some answer.

"_Yes, I copy._" The voice didn't sound right.

"Do you know where Conner and Megan are by any chance?" She quizzed, and she could hear his breathing quicken.

"_I am not aloud to say._" Was his answer. Tapping into Megan's mental link, she realized that Megan had cut them off from each other.

"You know that i'm gonna find out!" She teased, looking toward the mental link that she used to connect her with Kaldur. It was weak, but she may be able to pass through it if she tried.

"_Yes, but I do not want to be the one to_-" he cut himself off as he felt the link strengthen and Sarah probe through his thoughts. Come oooooon! Sarah mentally whined to him. "_Sarah, how were you able to-?"_ _Not now, i have it!_ She said, as a picture of Belle Rev Detention center showed up. _Wha? _she asked, _You couldn't tell me! He-err-they could get comprised or-_ but he cut her off calmly "_Sarah, we knew you would freak if we told you, and besides we are almost finished. If you would be kind enough to release the connection?"_ Sarah sighed, but dropped it, leaving the connection weak again.

Then, she decided to search for Wally's link, finding it, Sarah giggled to herself. As the link strengthened, Wally's thoughts entered her head. "_Hate, detention, it should go to hell._" _Oh, it should? _Sarah asked him playfully. _"Sarah?" _The screamed over their mental bond. _Mmm-hmm?_ she thought, giggling. _"How are you in my head, the Megan connect us?_ His thoughts having some hope.

_No, but she keeps a weak connection between us, so I guess it would make it easier than connecting all our minds over and over_. Wally thought it over, and she could feel him smile. _"But, how were _you_ able to connect us again?_" Wally quizzed. _Just a lot of will, i guess._ Was her answer. "_That's awesome, but the teacher's giving me weird stares."_ Sarah laughed, but gave in_. Fine, see yah_. And left the connection in the middle of his farewell.

Sarah grinned evilly to her self, so now she could connect them as long as Megan kept those weak links, though it would be really hard.

* * *

><p><strong>ALLLLLLRIGHTY... I know I was waaaay back, but i needed to show how long they were a team. Think of it as 3 months in and to there, soooo. she was with them 6 months? Yeah.<strong>

**And i did make up the weak connection thing, but it makes sense :D ... remew =^-^=**


	21. yummy yummy

**Bio-ship, going hoome!**

Conner looked out the window, anger flowing through him like the ocean. _'I don't see what I did wrong!'_ Miss Martian's thoughts came through. _everything_. Was just his answer. _'Bu-but why?'_ This time he turned to look at her head on. _I care for you, i do! But not in that way! I don't want you kissing me!_ Conner sent a glare her direction, and the alien girl caught it. _'But, you haven't even chased Sarah after the kiss- _but Conner cut her off angrily

_I will, I just, don't really no how to continue the re...lationship._ Conner turned around and placed his hands in his head. '_Just, ask her out on a date!'_ Megan said, returning back to her cheerful, helpful mood. _'walk up to her, and ask her out, 'Will you go out with me?' or something like that'_ Conner nodded his head, and Aqualad gave them a questioning look before turning back to the front of ship.

_Thanks, but she's always with Wally or Robin._ Conner sighed audibly, and Aqualad looked back for another, quick time. _'Get her in the morning, or maybe when we get home, either way, she's only gonna be here fully on the weekends. She's heading to her new apartment remember?'_ Conner just nodded, not wanting to say anything, or think.

**Mount justice 21:00**

Conner walked into the room, to the computer's greetings. Sighing, Sarah probably was in bed. Walking in the kitchen, he bent over, opening the fridge for a snack before he went to bed. He grabbed an apple. Closing it, turning, and standing up, he could've had a heart attack. Sarah was leaning against the counter, a scowl on her face, but eyes gleaming, happy that he got back safely.

"I see you made it back from wherever you went." She commented, a total snarky attitude plastered through every syllable. "I meant to tell you on a sticky note or something, but Batman said it was classified information." A small smile formed on the corners of the lips, "Pleeaaaaaaase?" She asked, shifting so she had two hands resting on his shoulders.

Biting his lip, he shook his head. Sarah pouted. "But-" He took a deep breath, and put his hands on her hips. "Would, you like to go out with me... on Friday?" He asked, and he could feel the blushing of his cheeks, so he looked down. Sarah giggled. "Yes, my little manly man." Sarah, kissed his left cheek, and tapped his right. She slipped out of his grasp, and watched out of the kitchen. "Night!" She called from the hallway.

"Ni...night." He called, barely able to get the word out. Clenching and unclenching his hand, he realized he had dropped his apple. When, he didn't know. Alright, he got a date, now to think of where.

**Friday comes rolling around**

Conner waited at the exit of the mountain, tapping his foot. Megan, being the fashion artist, had given him a lecture on the first impression of a date was everything, or something like that. So, she put him in balck dress pants, though still comfy, black, shiny shoes, and a blue button down, the first couple buttons open, giving the collar a wider berth (didn't use this word right .).

he kept his hair like always, he wouldn't even let Megan near the hair. He heard the light footsteps of Sarah, and a pair of arms wrap around his waist. He smiled, and gently pulled her off. Turning around, he hugged her. "Mmmm. So where are we going?" he said, noticing a red leather purse. He poked at it, and raised his eyebrows questioningly.

"Megan said it would go nice with this, and who am I to argue with fashion queen. Tell me where we're going." Sarah begged. He noticed she was wearing the same outfit Megan had picked out for her at the mall. "I thought we could just take a walk through Metropolis for starters." He smiled again. "Oh, and get to know our, well mostly my, past?" She asked, raising her eyebrows also.

Conner just nodded, and threw an arm over her shoulders. This was gonna be fun.

* * *

><p><strong>Metropoliiiiiiiis<strong>

Sarah laughed for no bound reason, causing Conner to smile at her glee. "So, recap." keeping her voice a little on the lower side. "You came out of a tube and tried to destroy our friends." Conner nodded, smiling and taking another lick of his ice cream cone. She copied suit, and smiled, "I guess i should start, huh?" Conner nodded again. "Well, my favorite color is blue, and i love dragons,and-" Conner stopped with a playful tap on the leg.

"okay, okay. So, i look like my mom, but I have my dad's attitude. I have a little sister, around four, and she looks like my dad." Sarah paused to take a lick from her chocolate ice cream. "I grew up in a poor home, my parents living off any money they could make. They always tease me and say I was adopted, but I know that's not true." Sarah thought a little bit. "My mom says I have natural engineering talent, as I built Fran on my own. uhhmm." She scratched behind her ear. "Well, I guess I should say that I have an ex."

Conner leaned forward eagerly. "Broke up with me, though sometimes I wish it was the other way around." Sarah sighed and waited a minute or two to finish her cone. "Why?" Conner asked, really intrigued. "I just feel like he could hang it over my head at any time." Sarah sighed. "It's stupid." Conner just stared at her. Looking back at him, she giggled. "You know that's creepy, right?"

She pointed at him and tapped his nose and he let out a smile. He leaned back and pulled her into a one armed hug. "This was fun, though I absolutely hate this outfit." Sarah commented shifting into a more comfortable position in Conner's arm. "Agreed." Sarah laughed a little more and wrapped an arm around his stomach. "I like ice cream." He said, licking his fingers. "I'm more of a chocolate person though." Sarah argued, still smiling.

Conner pulled Sarah up, and hugged her with both arms. They sat like that until Sarah started to trace where his S would be. Grabbing her gently by the upper arms, he pulled her into a sweet kiss. Sarah laced her fingers behind Conner's neck, and he slid his arms around her waist. Tracing her lower lip with his tongue, Sarah parted to allow access.

That's when their tongues started to fight for dominance.

* * *

><p><strong>ANOTHER! yes! Any way, I'm thinking the beach next :D ... <strong>

**REMEW**

**|**

**|**

**|**

**|**

**|**

**|**

**|**

**|**

**| **

**keep going**

**|**

**|**

**|**

**|**

**|**

**|  
><strong>

**almost**

**THERE! - **


	22. beach!

**AT THE BEACH**

Artemis watched as Sarah grinned even wider when they stepped onto the tan, hot, sand. "So, you doing to swim?" Artemis asked. "Maybe." Sarah admitted, shifting a tad bit uncomfortably in her bikini. Artemis brought her into her room to try some on, and finally came up with a basic blue one. It tied in the back other than two separate straps. They eventually found their spots and laid down their towels.

Sarah immediately laid on her stomach next to Artemis. Artemis had to push her hair out of the way, while Sarah just sat there, hair in a loose bun. They could hear every one else on the public beach they decided to go to, but the two girls just ignored them. Sarah had flipped herself so she was belly down, facing the shore, and pulled out a sketchpad.

"You can draw too?" Wow." Sarah snickered as she pulled out a pencil from her bag. Artemis followed suit, curious on what she was going to draw. Sarah hand got to work, and eventually they had a beautiful sea with a partly cloudy sky to boot. Artemis turned her attention to the team and watched while they splashed each other. They went on for a few minutes until Wally and Robin walked out. "You gonna come in the water?" Robin asked, thumb pointing towards the ocean.

"Not much of a water person." Sarah said distractedly, etching something onto her paper. "Oh yeah?" They asked in union. "Yeah, weirdos." She grumbled the last word. The two 'weirdos' grinned to each other, plotting something evil. "You better not." Sarah grumbled as they bent over, probably to pick them up. "How did you-?" Wally stuttered, and Artemis smiled, enjoying the fact that Sarah caught him.

"Shadows." Sarah said, pointing. Sure enough, The alignment of the sun and their bodies' made it so Sarah could see every thing that they were doing. "Well then." Robin 'pfft'ed and the two boys went back to the water. Sarah snickered and went back to her drawing. About another half an hour later, Two shadows covered the two girls. They both turned around, and looked at the teenage males that exterminated their sun.

"You're in the way." Artemis told them. "Of what?" The boy on the left said. He had Wally's cocky grin, with surfer type blonde hair and a, have to admit, well built body. "The sun, duh." Sarah answered the question. "Well, we are giving you a better view." The boy on the right commented. He had a smirk on his face, that almost looked like Robin's, with buzz cut brunette hair. They both had blue eyes, though surfer boy had a tinge of green.

"Doubt it." They both said together, making Artemis smile. "Oh really?" They answered. "Yup!" Sarah popped the 'p'. "Now move." Artemis said. "Well, I don't know. Tim?" The left asked. 'Tim' answered. "Well I kind of wanted to talk to the most hottest girls on the beach, Phil."In a rather snarky way. "Go to them, they suit you better." Sarah said, pointing to some overweight females in bikinis (no offense :P)about 50 feet to the south.

"Oh, So that's how you want to play it." They moved closer, giving their feet the sun. "Don't make me get up and make you leave." Artemis said, rolling onto her back. "Agreed." Sarah said, copying suit. "Now, shoo." She added. "Awwww. The girls will_ make _us leave. How wonderful." They said together. Both Artemis and Sarah got up, glares on their faces.

Turned out, they were actually an inch or two taller than the boys. They immediately shut up. "Oh, come on Shorty, don't want us to make you leave?" Sarah asked, faking innocence. The boys started to sputter incoherent words as the two girls advanced evilly. They backed up quickly, falling into the sand one after the other, before they turned around and ran off at full speed. The two girls laughed and high fived.

Suddenly, all Artemis saw was feet. Followed was a "Hey! Put. Me. Down!" And then snickers. Artemis turned and watched as Sarah struggled to break free of Wally and Robin's grasps. Artemis laughed and watched them throw her into the water. Sarah stood up and coughed out some water, smiling despite her anger. "So, how is it?" Wally asked. Sarah stared at him for like a minute before singing, "Super-calli-fragu-listic-espi-alli-docious!" The two boys laughed along with Artemis. The other three stared at them weirdly. "Never heard of Super-calli-fragu-listic-espi-alli-docious?" Robin asked. They shook their heads. Wally gasped. "Well, Robin will you do the honors with me?" Sarah asked.

"I'd love to, Sarah." He answered. So Sarah began.

(Couldn't find the same version of this ANYWHERE, But you can look it up XD)

And they ended it.

* * *

><p><strong>I KNOW, probably the most short yet!, but, I gave you a new story to read... YAAAY! ... this was so random..<strong>

**I was listening to this song while typing the chapter up, so yeah, that is why I t went so much off topic. why it was all br-ok-en like that was because the word was too long to save... hmph!**


	23. halloween party and suspicions

**the last episode of Young justice... :DDDDDDDDDDDDD**

**Mal: What are you? Burn victim?**

**Conner: Mummy, you?**

**Mal: Superman *put on sunglasses* done right**

**I was like, Superboy's original costume? AWW YEAAh**

* * *

><p>Wally howled behind Wolf. He continued to sleep. "What, you won't join in? What kind of wolf are you?" He asked it, fully dressed in his were wolf costume. "Wally, stop torturing Wolf." Superboy commanded. "Whatever, hey Megan." He rested a hand on her shoulder, "Don't you think Supes will kind of be a third wheel on our date?" He asked, half whispering.<p>

"Wally, I invited the whole team, and plus Sarah will be there later on, she just has to finish the last touches of her thingy." Megan answered helpfully. Wally continued to rant quietly as Artemis and Zatanna were zeta'd in. "Recognizing Artemis, B07, Zatarra/zatanna B09( Sarah's 8)." They entered, Zatanna in a witch's outfit and Artmis in a vampire cape. "Hey, Zatanna." Zatanna waved and walked up to her.

"so how long have those two been going out." Pointing to Wally and Megan, and Artemis huffed, turning around. "Oh Sorry, thought it was kind of obvious. Aren't you gonna go?" Artemis looked back at her. "Not in the mood." Zatanna thought for a moment and said, "Hey, why don't we do something else." "Like what?" Artemis asked.

Zatanna started a spell that put them into their costumes. "Girls' night out." And Artemis smiled, following the superhero out.

* * *

><p>the party...<p>

Wally and Superboy walked up behind Megan. "Them!" Marvin screeched, pointing to them. They looked towards each other, knowing looks in their eyes. Everyone stared at Marvin and he nervously laughed. "trick or treat?" And they continued their party.

Marvin went back to his phone, flushing, and Superboy grabbed some punch. "Who was the Batman?" A familiar voice asked. He turned to see Sarah in her costume. A wolf type costume, consisting of a silvery white dress with a hood with white fluff around it. The hood had two holes in it, wear the ears of the silvery headband could go through. Sarah wore knee high fluffy heels along with it.

"Marvin, some prank he was trying to pull, didn't turn out so well." Sarah snorted. "You were involved." She said humorously, and he smiled. "Yes." He answered, and pulled her into a one arm hug. Pulling away after a second, Sarah looked around the room. "High school parties." Sarah huffed, taking a cup for herself. He grunted in agreement.

Wendy walked up with Megan. "Who's this?" She asked, and Marvin looked up from his screen to see the newcomer. "Oh, Sarah, meet Wendy, my cheerleading captain!" Megan introduced them. Sarah looked at Mal (The black guy right? Kind of sounded racist :P). "Nice costume." She said. "thanks." He said back, pushing his glasses back up his nose.

Turning to Marvin, she added, "So you're the prankster, huh?" Marvin looked a little shocked, before answering. "Uh..yeah." He smiled sheepishly again. "Work on it." She told him, and this time everyone looked surprised. Wally snickered. "Okay." Marvin said. "She good at pranks?" He whispered to Wally, who full blown laughed. "Trust me dude, queen."

Sarah smiled, and yanked him away from the group asking, "Wanna dance?" He agreed hesitantly, and aloud her to pull him onto the floor, depositing his cup on a table, probably not going to see it again. A song started and Sarah led him through a dance, holding hi hand.

"Here we go again..."

Sarah swayed hips a little as she got lost in the music.

"What are you waiting for!"

The song sounded familiar, maybe one of Wally's songs. "You're not a bad dancer, you know that?" She asked. swinging her hips even more.

"Take a bite of my heart tonight!"

Sarah laughed as he hugged her for the end of the song, not letting her dance. The next song started up, but he led her to an empty table, sitting down. Sarah followed suit. "You have no spirit, do you?" She asked him and he shrugged. "So you finished the what-cha may call it." Sarah nodded, "Took awhile." She said, still breathing a little heavy from the dance.

He smiled, watching a bead of sweat going down her cheek. "That was so cute." A voice said from behind. Wendy, Megan, Wally, and Mal stood there. "It's seriously like you're following us." Sarah said, looking at them, raising an eyebrow. Wendy laughed and sat down next to her. "You have a good body, athletic and all." She said, and Megan nodded in agreement, smiling widely.

"Thank you?" She said, tilting her head to the side, making her even more insanely cute. _that was a weird thought, _he thought to himself, and Megan looked at him weirdly. "Well, you don't go to our school, but-" Megan cut in. "Can you join our squad?" All squealing like. Sarah threw her head behind the chair. He could tell that she was torn between hurting Megan's feelings or not.

"Maybe I'll watch a couple." Sarah finallly told them, sighing. And, Megan cheered.

* * *

><p>Currently...<p>

"What about Dragonfire?" Red Arrow asked, eyebrows raised. "I don't think so." Kaldur' just answered plainly. "She barely knows the injustice league, how would she be able to join them?" Red Arrow started to argue, but Batman cut him off with a curt nod. "She is plausible, but none of us know, keep an eye out for any suspicious behavior." and they ended it.

* * *

><p><strong>That's it :D, I wonder what the what-cha may call it is...<strong>

**Conner:a bomb...**

**Sarah:NOPE... you have no cofidence**

**Wally: Pancake maker**

**Sarah: No...**

**Robin: The ultimate prank?**

**Sarah: Awesome, yet no.**

**Miss Martian: Something to bring your parents here!**

**Sarah: Closer.**

**Kaldur': Don't push her if she doesn't want to answer. *suspicious glance at Sarah****

**rest of team+Red Arrow: AWWWWWWWW why?**

**Kaldur': I said so... *u mad? face***


	24. the beginning of the end

The rest of the team watched as the battered and beaten form of their team member break down. Conner holding her close, whispering to her in her ear. He had completely lost his shirt during the battle, and Sarah constantly punched him in the chest. "How could he-?" She cried out, more like screaming than anything. Her shoulders continued to shake violently as Megan silently cried along with her, Wally holding her.

"Sarah, Sarah! It's going to be alright!" They heard Superboy say over the tears, his own voice choked up. Robin looked at the floor, his own tears threatening as well. Artemis was on her knees, bow forgotten, along with Kaldur', who was struggling to keep a poker face. "Come on." They heard Conner whispered as he picked her up. "Let's go home." He added, picking her up bridal style, and walked away, head down. They could see a couple stray tears, but no one dared to say anything, not even the speedster.

The team looked at the destroyed room, and slowly trickled out, following the couple to the bio-ship.

* * *

><p><strong>Three Days Earlier, Mount Justice, 12:00<strong>

"-Bu-but, Sawah!" A young girls cries echoed through the mountain. Conner listened intently, watching the ground. Sarah walked through the archway, an eight year old windmaster (now) hanging off her leg. Sarah carried a huge bag with her, probably containing the invention. It was only a three day mission in France, but they knew that it may be her last.

The gun was clearly not working anymore, and they saw her brother, Antonio in English, around the base _way_ too many times for it to be coincidental. "Faith." Sarah bent down to become eye level with the crying girl.

"Aww, sweetie. I'll be gone for only a few days." Sarah said, rubbing the tears off her face. "Big girls don't cry, and besides, you have sphere and possibly wolf! Maybe even Fran." Sarah went off on the list of the electronics and creatures that were staying. Faith lightened up a little before hugging her. Sarah had a small sad smile and tears threatened to pour as she looked towards him.

"It'll be okay." He told the two girls. _'tell me that in three days'_ Wally's thoughts interrupted his thoughts. Conner sighed as Sarah led the girl into the kitchen. He turned his head back to the _no signal_ on the screen. He didn't need anymore emotions running through him right now.

"It is time to depart." Kaldur's voice sounded in his communicator. More cries as Sarah exited the kitchen. One glance at Superboy, and he could read all the sorrow and guilt that washed over her face. _Her face..._ he trailed off. Another emotion. _'Erhhhh, what?'_ Sarah quizzed, and he facepalmed, following her up the bio- ship.

"Are we good?" Megan asked in her cheery tone, hands reaching out. They nodded, and Conner closed his eyes. He hoped this was over soon.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright... 3 days on the mission, 3 more chapters guaranteed! One more for maybe a finish up, and a lead to a possible sequel... R&amp;R PLEAZE<strong>

**I thought it was dragging, so, yeah... **


	25. Hawaiiness

Hawaii. Why was he in Hawaii? Was Antonio trying to have a _vacation_ from her or something? They enjoyed the state, yes, and the local police were infromed of a huge battle going on and maybe some explosions, but_ still_. It's not like he didn't show how much he loved to play with her already. They had to search every abandoned warehouse, _every_ cruddy motel, and _every_ place that he could be hiding. Including the vast forest that currently occupied the island.

How were they supposed to save people from Antonio. For all they knew, he could resort to killing people and _purposely_ get the po po involved. Maybe five-o even! More innocent peoples' death. To say that the pressure was on them was the understatement of the year. Sarah seemed strangely calm as they watched her, all with different emotions in the current situations.

Robin and Wally, they were looking on the bright side, as best friends should. Figuring out ways to keep her calm and high-spirited as they touched down just outside of the first warehouse they had to search _thoroughly_. They were giving her the upside on how she had the device with her, and could easily beat that sonofabitch. Even if was in the first one that they looked at. But, but Artemis, being her, gave her the point of him being a 'guardian' and being older and more powerful' every snide once in a while.

Megan didn't dare say anything, just sending happy emotions through Sarah's mind. Megan floated to the top of the roof, followed shortly after by the said Drachmen. Sarah didn't say anything to her, just sent the same emotion back over the link. "At least I had good friends." She whispered, probably not thinking Megan could hear her. Superboy seemed to stay closer to her than before, like he was afraid she'd just disappear out of nowhere, anger searing out of anger pour. Even if she liked him, Megan had to admit, those two had chemistry. Superboy being the socially awkward one, and Sarah helping him through it piece by piece.

The third warehouse in, they got a call from Batman. "Get anything?" Came the voice on the other line. "Not yet," Robin answered calmly before adding, "We're only on the third _warehouse_. We still have tons of places to look, and we think he may be getting more violent." Robin continued to get softer as the words came out, hoping only Batman and Superboy would be able to hear him by the time he completed his sentence.

The came a quiet response as Robin nodded, forgetting he was talking on the phone. "We will." He hung up the phone. "All through the night guys. We just can't risk it." Robin's usually cheery and cocky attitude disappearing. "But, if we're tired, how we 'sposed to fight 'im?" Wally asked, already affected by the search as he took a bite from his energy bar.

"I guess we'll have to rely on our second winds." Artemis looked around, smiling cockily. She quickly dropped it, noticing Aqualad's slight warning glares. Sarah sighed, shifting the duffel bag onto her other shoulder. Her face was a mask, but they knew how pained she was to do this. How she was being forced into fighting her own brother. Nobody thought it could get as tough as this.

They eventually ran out of warehouses at about midnight. Sarah's face had contorted into a frustrated one as they minutes ticked away. Sarah stomped at every step she took, and Everybody stood a good three feet behind her, watching her intensely. They didn't know how long this was going _feel_ for them, and none of them were hoping to find out, either.

They made it to some cruddy motel.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay! Cliffy! Finished with a short chapter. Trust me, the last 1 or 2 will be fight scenes and the mystery event that has Sarah crying (I almost cried at this :'() over...<strong>

R&R


	26. poison Ivy and Killer Croc

**Heeeeeeyyyyyyyyyyy. I KNOW PROLLY THE SHORTEST CHAPTER EVARRRRRR. I do not own Young Justice ooorrrr Hawaii five-o (Though i really wish i did... endless Superboy and McDanno moments XD)... I just, i just had to do this...**

**so sorry**

* * *

><p>"hey Chin, what you call us in for?" The two detectives walked into the HQ. "Not any case. Just a message from somebody special." Danny shook his head and threw up his hands. "Who would be so spe-" But cut himself off as the person's message popped up. "No way." Steve gaped, and Danny was soon to follow.<p>

"Hello as you know, I'm Batman and-" Another person clad in red armor popped in. "I wanted to let you know that this is a pre-recorded message." He said, and the Dark Knight gave him a death stare. "Leave. The. Shot." And turned back. The red hero shook his head sassily and, with a smile, left the shot.

"Anyway. I give you this message to forewarn you of some possible explosions." He continued in his gruff voice. "my team has been deployed there to chase down a criminal, and it would be best for you to stay out of it." Batman nodded the slightest. "Who they're fighting isn't something citizens can handle." Steve growled the slightest, offended by the term. "Or _Navy SEALs_." He added, scowling just the slightest more.

Steve's eyes widened, and went into a more defensive position. "Thank you." And the message was cut off. "Huh." and for once, Danny was out of words. "I wonder what that was about. "Guys, look at this." Kono's voice interrupted their thoughts. They walked over to the window, and could see a faint outline of a fire. "I wonder what's going on over there."

* * *

><p>Sarah jumped out of the way of a vine and rolled. Getting up on one knee, she sent a column of fire at her direction, wilting the budding plants. "My plants!" The screeching voice of Poison Ivy echoed through the forest they were unconviently pushed back into. "Where is he?" Sarah growled back, jumping out of the way of another vine whip (Que pokemon battle them). She ran up a tree, bounced off, and onto a branch of another one, hiding herself out of view.<p>

"Where are you?" Called the teasing voice of the plant villain. Sarah smelled her under her, and dropped. Sarah landed on her back, and pulled Poison Ivy's arm behind her back. Sarah leaned down dramatically before whispering, but more like growling, in her ear. "Where. _**is**_. He?" Sarah waited a few seconds before shaking her violently and pulling her arm higher.

"I would tell you if I knew! I swear!" Her scratchy and squeaky voice spit back at me angrily. "You're lying, you clearly needed to keep us as far away as possible for him… WHERE IS HE!" Sarah's voice was already in a lower octive than it should be. "Nope!" And Sarah was hit by some thing _really_ hard, slamming her into a tree.

_Sarah, there are no bombs in the warehouse, and these villains are not going to be entertained for much longer._ Sarah heard in her head by one of the teammates, turning to see what the _hell_ hit her so hard. There stood what was probably the most ugly lizard of them all, and she was one herself.

"Hey Killer Croc. What's shakin' bacon?" Sarah joked, wiping the blood from her lip. She just got a growl. Just then, he charged, and Sarah jumped back, using the tree to flip over the croc man. As she flipped, and missed the vine that Poison Ivy clearly sent, she heard the crash of ugly man beast against poor tree. The breaking of wood and a 'bang' told her Croc had sent the tree down.

Sarah catapulted herself over the shooting plants, and barely missed a flying arm from Killer Croc. "_Guys! I need some help here!" _I screamed in my head. I heard a fwoosh and it wasn't hard to figure out it was Wally. "Need my service?" His cocky voice echoed through the forest. "Yes." Sarah said as-a-matter-of-factly. They were about to go again when Posion Ivy went for her ear. "Come on big boy-" Motioning to Killer Croc. "Time to go, big bossy wants us to retreat."

Killer Croc growled at them again, but followed Ivy out of view, leaving two very confused heroes in their wake. _Uhh, did your villains retreat too?_ Came Robin's voice from their heads. _Yup._ they said at the same time.

* * *

><p><strong>I needed something to fill the LONG space inbetween chapters that I put... so a nice fight scene, and I lied. Yes, I lied. There may be more chapters! YYAAAYYY! Remew? =^-^=<strong>


	27. interrogation of some sorts

**Here we go again with the 5-O! Loved the suggestion from flamingshadowgirl (Right?). I tweaked it so it made a little more sense to me. Sorry if this wasn't what you were thinking… *Blushes* OH and thanks to her and Bluesweethearts (maybe) for drawing Sarah!**

* * *

><p>"You need to- what?" Danny asked suspiciously, staring at the person on the other side of the web chat. "We need to use one of your interrogation rooms. We have a villain captured, and it would take too long taking him back to our base." The calm voice of the dark skinned teen sighed, slightly annoyed. "Where is this base?" Steve questioned, trying to get at least a little insight. "It's in N-" But a hand slapped over his mouth. "Not telling." Growled a brunette that popped on the screen, smirking. "Now we'd like that room before we have to take this to the governor." The girl added in with a smile, the one that scrunches up your nose.<p>

"Yes. Threatening the cops, D. Best move _ever_." A sarcastic comment came from the sidelines. "Well, sometimes it's the only way to get something." 'D' snapped back. The dark skinned teen turned at looked at her, silently warning her to get off the screen. She smiled but complied. The conferencing teen opened his mouth, but another voice talked from behind the cam. "Give us a room or we kill you!" came a dark, chuckling voice, sounded like a mix between Chewbacca and Darth Vader. "Kid…" The snotty teen from earlier warned.

"Yeah." Steve finally complied, amused at the teens' actions. "We'll give you the room." The eldest teen nodded, smiling slightly, and thanked them before logging off.

* * *

><p>Acrobat gave them the worst stare he possibly could due to the fact he was tied and had a collar around his neck. That also didn't help how he ended up in their custody anyway. The team was searching a small warehouse, and the five teenage villains somehow managed to jump them (Earning a comment from Arty, "Well, our defenses were <em>amazing<em> weren't they?"). The teams had this huge fight, involving explosions and arrows, fire and water. As Aqualad finished his meeting with the cops, Sarah had gone back to staring at the raven-haired man. His dark brown eyes squinted at her, ultimately failing at the 'death-stare'.

"you're going to tell us where he is, 'kay?" She told him, but Acrobat kept his mouth clamped shut. "This is why we need the room." Sarah looked towards Robin. "And- would the great Batman's protégé enjoy doing it?" Rob smiled at grinned evilly at the tied up enemy. Cackling the slightest. Acrobat flinched, apparently scared of Rob. They smirked, finding a possible advantage point for the interrogation.

They slightly changed directions towards the Five-O headquarters. The whole ride was silent and full of thick tension. They mostly kept to themselves, with quick glances to each other. Acrobat was fidgeting more and more as they got closer to the middle of the island. Sarah turned towards to Aqualad. "Who's going in with Rob?" She asked politely. Aqualad shrugged. "I figured it would be you, though you don't have to." Sarah smiled slightly, and Robin cackled. High-fiving her, "This is going to _real_ fun." Artemis sighed at the excited teens while Miss Martian smiled slightly. Superboy didn't seem too happy at the thought of sending Sarah in to interrogate, though that was just his protective side.

Acrobat jerked around, trying desperately to get out now, absolutely frightened of confronting the Dranchmen. Sarah smirked at the villain, gaining new boldness. "Guys." M'gahnn cut every bodies' thoughts off. "We're here." Everyone stood, Sarah and Superboy yanking Acrobat up by his elbows. "Keep walking." Conner growled as Acrobat tried to turn around. They walked down the ramp, in front of a group of five. "Jenna, take them to the interrogation room." Said the leader to a petit brunette. Said brunette nodded, and told the teenagers to follow her. Dragonfire, Superboy, Robin, MM, and Kid Flash followed her lead, leaving Aqualad and Artemis facing the cops.

"Thank you again for allowing us to use your room." Aqualad's calm voice thanked them and Steve shook his head. "No problem."

"Yeah!" Danny cried in joy, "We get to meet superheroes!" Artemis smiled kind of evilly before they heard a loud 'Bang!' and a "If you don't stop trying to get out we'll do much worse than that!" Nobody knew who that was from, but the rest of super team followed suit, wondering whether the cops would follow.

Turns out they did, and Superboy and Aqualad had to guard outside the doors. "No looking." Was all the super strengthened teen would say. "Hey!" Steve growling intimidating. 'We're lending you these rooms." Superboy just shook his head. "We would let you in if the information we are getting out of that young man wasn't top secret." Aqualad simply told them, trying to calm them both down. There was a sound of hand against wall, and everybody slightly winced. Only Sarah could do that in there, and Sarah was never one to get angry.

Trailing that sound was a light thump, probably from Sarah trying to calm herself down. At least, this way they might be getting more progress.

* * *

><p>"Can you <em>please<em> just tell us where he is housed in at the moment?" Sarah asked, facing the bland, gray wall. Acrobat laughed. "Yeah, yeah, but, honestly I don't exactly know." Sarah slowly turned her head towards the now cowering man in the chair. "where was the last place you saw him...?" She asked grinding her teeth together. "Um, he was getting back onto Honolulu hoping you would be on another island..." Acrobat trailed off, and jumped in his seat when Sarah angrily shoved herself off the wall. "Is that it?" She asked innocently, crouching next to the chair. "Y-yes.' The man said short and quick, worry covering his features and a few drops of sweat on his brow visible.

Sarah grabbed the back of the chair and tipped it to the side dangerously. "Oh, please, no!" He cried as the girl shook it violently. "Well." Robin snickered, arms crossed and amused at the situation. The kid started sweating even more as he clamped his mouth shut, shaking his head in a 'no' fashion. Sarah just tilted her head, leaning the chair even more to the side. "What is it?" She cooed sweetly. And it seemed he finally caved in.

"He's definitely got a bomb! He's setting it off here in Hawaii in 3 days!"

* * *

><p><strong>OH GOD! Sorry this took so long! I haven't been able to concentrate lately... either way you can flame me all you want now...<strong>


	28. Crash and Burn

Sarah's world crumbled, taking it into account. She let go of the chair, causing Acrobat to fall back into an upright position with a 'thump'. But that didn't matter. Nothing really mattered during that time. She used a bomb to destroy the world he loved, and he's retaliating by destroying hers.

There was only one thing to do, and Sarah didn't like it. Ignoring the worried calls of the Boy Wonder, she opened the door, shoving pass Superboy and the police force. Conner called out, slightly confused. She ignored him, Superboy would be the worst one to talk to right now. And she needed to stay focused.

Sarah walked out into the open air, passing the rest of her teammates, who, like Superboy and Robin, wanted to know what happened in that interrogation room. How the little boy affected herso.

But, she ignored them none the less. Sarah didn't want anymore people dragged into this war and she wasn't going to let them. So she walked off, away from the people that she wanted to save so dearly.

'You need to make sacrifices in your journey, or the big picture will never come.' And she was, she was sacrifice her friends to save a world. Sarah just hoped that they will understand. So, as she let her wings unfold, Sarah gave a quickly apology in her mind. Sending it over through the mental links that she was able to control somewhat.

Sarah flew high above the trees, and into the clouds, that one apology echoing through her mind and hopefully everyone elses.

"I'm sorry. I have to do what I have to do. I have to protect Earth and keeping you guys close any longer will compromise that… Please forgive me."

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for it being so short after so long... I needed a space filler and something to start closing the story.<strong>

**It's rather short, but I hope you still like it.**

**Again, I apologize for the wait.**

**Nothing belongs to me except Sarah.**


	29. A Realization

**I am so sorry for the long wait, and am only giving you this. But, the next chapter is going to be the last. A big battle with everyone (minus acrobat) and the revealing of what broke Sarah. So, just wait and I promise this isn't going to be a two-year hiatus.**

* * *

><p>She had opened her eyes to a blurry, concrete floor and two rubber boots and closed her eyes again. The dizziness was too rough to comprehend.<p>

She opened her eyes again to more blurriness, which scared her. She could only smell the overwhelming sting of bleach, wich also scared her and the only thing she could hear, was a dull ringing. This, overall was more terrifying than the man sitting on the blurry desk across from her. As she slowly came to her, horrible for once, sense, the man 'tsk'ed.

"Little girls really shouldn't venture out on their own." The voice was distant. Like a voice in an empty, large room and it never actually echoed off the walls. Sarah frowned, trying to see the man that teased her. He had a suit on, a hat half black and half white, and his face was a bit odd looking. The features were still undescribable in her condition but she could've sworn half his face wasn't right. His hand was jerked up and it seemed like he caught something.

"Well, that's disappointing.." He sighed and patted her on the shoulder, walking towards the door. "See you in an hour." He had stated just before the door creaked shut. Sarah let her thoughts wander. She was fighting with herself, wondering why she couldn't break the chains on her wrists when memories flooded back into her mind. She could remember flying, scanning the earth for any sign of a bomb. Any whiff of krypton that could be there. She could remember turning to look a different direction when she was tossed like a ragdoll.

Something big had crashed into her from under. It had sent her spiraling towards the rainforest and feeling her torso wildly. Her vision was blurring. It would go black, then show a spinning tree getting closer and closer. But, just as she felt the needle, she blacked out completely. That's how she was here, she realized as her vision came back into focus.

Here, exactly, was a cement room, only thing occupying it except for her, was a dark brown desk with a chair sitting behind it. The desk didn't hold anything special, just a few stacks of papers, but Sarah was determined to figure out if there was a key in one of those wooden doors. So, she inched her chair forward slowly, face grim.

* * *

><p>Conner wasn't in the mood. Well, for most things anyway. He tuned out all civilized conversation and stared off into the vast green like they would tell him where his girlfriend went. Nobody could pry a full sentence out of him, just an angry grunt as he left for a few minutes, and coming back a few minutes later. M'Gahnn was using the bioship and spanning the island from above while the rest of the team took different parts of it on ground level.<p>

Artemis and Robin took to the towns and public areas while Aqualad, Kid Flash and Superboy took the sorrounding forests. Conner was bounding through the center of it when he came to a crash site. Immediately feeling hopeful, he looked at the snapped in half trees and the dirt that was turned over. It looked like a small plane could've crashed, but Conner could smell how fresh it was and the humans wouldn't have enough time to get rid of the plane quite yet.

It was as he stormed through the trench, did he see a faint glimmer in the sunlight. He stomped over and picked up the object, frowning. It was a dark blue and slightly transluscent. When trying to crush it inbetween his fingers, he found out that he couldn't even leave a crack. That's when he realized that it was the same shade of Sarah's scales.

_Guys, I know where Sarah was taken_. He told the others through the mental link gruffly and they all responded with a short _"be there soon."_. As the team members all crowded around the area, gasps of shock were heard. "Something really strong must've taken her.." Kid Flash mumbled saldly, both he and Robin looking at the crime scene themselves. Conner heard the young speedster whoosh off for a second to check the sorrounding area again before he came back. "Nothing else around here..." Was the only thing he could say and Conner growled loudly, punching the nearest tree and knocking it down.


End file.
